Anger Can Hurt
by spocins
Summary: a humanized Appledash fan fiction- Applejack and Rainbow dash dated for almost a year and a half but one day everything went wrong and a mysterious girl tries to ruin their lives...will she succeed or Fail? /read to find out how it goes / Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

" _...AJ..._ " It was the first thing that Rainbow Dash thought of.

She shot open her magenta eyes from the loud thud that came from outside, it was storming.

Rainbow Dash quickly sat up in her cloud like bed and stared out into the storm.

" _man... I hate storms so much..._ " the rainbow haired girl said while slowly walking towards her kitchen shooting a quick glance at the clock

5:47...It was the first time in 3 years when she was up so early. the last time when she woke up this early was from the fire in her parents house... that was the day when her parents passed away...on that day the storm was horrible and the lightning bolt caused the fire...she was lucky she got away alive. She wished she didn't, but what happened in the past stays in the past, she knew she had to continue to live her life because that's what her parents would have wished for.

From that time Rainbow Dash lives alone in her new house which she bought from her parents savings for her collage. The house was simple, nothing that described her personality, except for her room with blue and white bed that was so soft and it felt like a cloud...warm, fluffy cloud...

Rainbow dash made her way to her kitchen and made herself a coffee, no use to going back to sleep if its storming like that...and even if she could go back to sleep she couldn't, she got too many things in her head...like Applejack.

Applejack was a simple farm girl with golden hair, beautiful green eyes, always with her stetson hat and apples...that wasn't weird that she had apples everyday at lunch or just in recesses, because she was from an apple farm...the best one in Equestria!

Applejack was also her best friend, classmate, and girlfriend...

they were dating for almost a year and a half until everything went wrong. Rainbow Dash knew it was her fault and she needed to apologize and make everything back to normal, but she didn't know how...and she still doesn't

Rainbow Dash was now sitting in her also soft chair, with hot coffee and Applejack's picture in her hand

" _if only i would know how to make things better not worse_ " Rainbow Dash said and a tear dropped from her eye...she knew she needed to act fast because it had already been 4 days since the fight with Applejack.

Rainbow Dash wanted to feel the warmth of her girlfriends looks, touches, hugs, kisses and so so much more...

And yet it was already six in the morning, Rainbow watched the storm ending slowly and the sun rising while listening to music, but this time it wasn't Dubstep or House mixes, it was slow, and sad music... for the past 4 days she was doing just that...listening to sad music...

-mean while in Sweet Apple Acres-

" _six a.m.._." Applejack slowly got out of her bed and walked to her dresser.

She opened the drawer and took out her button up shirt, blue jeans and a red ribbon that was always tied in her hair, no matter how much she worked or ran, her hair was perfectly combed...she still doesn't know how though.

She took her clothes, slowly walked to her window and stared out in the sun that was still rising.

The view was breathtaking, rain from the storm made all apples shine in the sun...and the grass was so green it almost looked like painted with paint.

Applejack slowly fell into her thoughts...that was until a loud thud came with a deep voice

" _Applejack! Get up! We have lot o' work to do_!" it didn't much time to understand who it was... such a deep voice belonged to only one man in Ponyville, and it belonged to Big Macintosh.

" _OK, Ah be outside the farm in 40 minutes OK_?" Applejack yelled while walking to her bathroom.

Before she closed bathroom door she heard a deep " _Eeeyup_ " that made Applejack always smile.

She tried to make the water not too cold or not too hot, it was always a problem to her..but eventually she got the perfect temperature and got into the shower.

Ten minutes passed thinking about farm, work and school when suddenly she thought about Rainbow Dash...It made her eyes water a bit but she still was angry at her... She missed every touch, hug, kiss and even the word " awesome" that she always used to describe everything they did.

After thirty minutes of anger, sadness and some smiles she got out of the shower , dressed and walked towards the farm...she had too many apples to pick and small amount of time to do it all.

-back to Rainbows home-

It's now 7 am and Rainbow dash is still sitting in her chair, thinking about Applejack.

Suddenly out of nowhere she had a perfect plan to make things right, she only needed to think of a way how to make all of that 20% cooler...

She got out of her chair, walked to her desk and started to write things she needed for her plan!

" _first of all i will need a dress_ " she shivered at the thought that she will need to go to Rarity's place...but she will do everything for Applejack

" _then i will need a limo...that will cost a lot... but that doesn't matter_!" she smiled and wrote down everything else that she would need for her plan...


	2. Chapter 2

It was about lunch time by now when Applejack finished first half of her daily work at farm.

As Applejack walked to the house she sung her favorite song..that song was hers and Rainbow Dashes...at this moment she hated it but still couldn't resist humming it.

After about ten minutes Applejack made her way to the house and walked inside the kitchen where she found delicious apple pies , fritters, pancakes with Zap apple jam and apple cider.

Applejack sat down at the table with Apple bloom, granny Smith and Big Mac... everyone was quiet until granny Smith spoke

„Applejack?"

„hm?" Applejack said without looking at granny

„Whats wrong Applejack?" granny Smith gave her a questioning look

„its nothin' yall need to worry abou' granny" she gave a smile to the rest of her family

„listen young one! If its because o' that rainbow haired girl th..." she was cut of by Applejack's coughing on her cider

„wh-what?" *cough* *cough*

„Is it?" granny didn't look shocked as the rest of the family was

„..." Applejack just sat there not speaking a word

„listen young one Ah know ya are dating that girl Applejack..."

„WHAT?" Big Mac and Apple bloom screamed at the same

Applejack was now as red as any apple in the orchard

„sis, is that true?!" Apple bloom asked still with shocked tone in her voice

„...I reckon it is..." Applejack said as quieter as she could

„how long Applejack?"asked Big Mac

„Almost a year and a half"

„b-but ah didn't see anything...a-and ah go to same school as you sis!" Apple bloom now looked like she was going to scream

„becaus' yall too young to understand Apple bloom...and no one knows about it...that's until now" Applejack glared at granny

„hey AH AM NOT THAT YOUNG that ah couldn't understand alright?!" Apple bloom crossed her arms and walked out of the kitchen

„alright then... Applejack? Why didn't ya tell us about that?" asked granny with questioning look on her face again

„Ah was afraid o' that you wouldn't accept me" she lowered her head

Big Mackintosh walked to Applejack and lifted her head so she would look him in the eye „listen Applejack! We don't hate you alright? If you're gay than we won't stop you alright? But we don't like to see you sad all the time, so tell us all about it and we will help you alright?" granny just nodded her head in agreement

„its really nice o' yall but ah don't need help in mah love life alright? And ah am more than happy that yall don't hate me...but also ah am not gay! Ah just fell in love with mah friend..witch happened to be a girl" Applejack just looked at the table thinking if that makes her gay or not

„alright Applejack we won't help you, but tell us at least what went wrong!" granny spoke with rough tone in her voice that Applejack couldn't say no to...

Last time she said 'no' to that tone, she was sent to Manhattan...

„alright" she took a sip of cider and looked up

4 days ago

„GET IN ALREADY!" Rainbow Dash screamed at big brown teddy bear with big red Zap apple in his claws

The bear was almost two meters big

„finally!" Rainbow Dash swiped away some sweat that formed on her forehead

„that should be a 'big' surprise on her birthday!" Rainbow huffed in amusement at her joke and stepped in her mustang which once belonged to her parents

Rainbow Dash was on her way to Sweet Apple Acres where her girlfriend Applejack lived

As Rainbow Dash was half way to the orchard she was already 10 minuted late to Applejack's party with her friends

„dang it! I shouldn't have slept so long!"

The car was going now over the speed limit, dashing trough the streets..when suddenly

*BOOM*

The car started to drift all over the street, but Rainbow was quicker and pulled the car at the sidewalk with minimum damadge.

Rainbow Dash stepped out of her black Mustang and walked around it.

„f***! Lucky i got another tire in my car!"

She walked to the cars trunk and opened it when in the sudden a big brown teddy bear fell over the rainbow haired girl and she fell down

„god damn it! I spend 20 minutes trying to get it in! AAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed and took the tire from the trunk

Ten minutes passed but she still hadn't changed the tire...she needed help

After five more minutes some girl pulled over to help Rainbow Dash

„hey, you need help?" asked the stranger

„yeah thank you" smiled Rainbow Dash as she was trying to take off the flat tire.

„umm...what should i do?"

„Could you please pass me the jack out of the trunk?

„umm is it this one?" asked the stranger lifting a blue metal thingy

„yeah, thanks" and the car started to lift

„by the way whats your name?" asked Rainbow dash while lifting the heavy car

„umm huh? Oh its Rose"said the girl

„oh nice name, i'm Rainbow DasHHHHHH" she said with rough scream as she tried to lift the car some more

„nice to meet you Rainbow Dash...umm are you alright?" asked Rose after another rough scream from Rainbow Dash

„urghhh yeah...I'm fine"

*phone melody*

„your phone is ringing" said Rose lifting Rainbows phone

„yeah...could you answer and tell i am.."

*peep* „RAINBOW ?"said Applejack through the phone

„almost THEEEEEEEEREEEE!" came another rough loud scream with a moan afterwards

„could you please not scream so loud? I can't hear who's on phone!" said Rose

*peep* *peep* *peep*

„huh whoever was on phone hung up" said Rose again

„well I will just have to call back them then" said Rainbow Dash lifting the flat tire in the trunk

„umm will you be alright if i go? I have a meting in twenty minutes" Rose asked

„yeah, thank you very much" smiled Rainbow Dash cleaning her hands from dirt

„bye!"

„C'ya"

Rose sat in her red truck and drove away...

„so let's see who called me!" Said Rainbow Dash as soon as she got the teddy bear in trunk

*15 missed calls from - Apples - *

„oh nononononononono!" Rainbow Dash stressed and dashed through the streets again

„I'm already 2 hours late for Applejack birthday party!"

*sirens*

„Oh no! Not now!" cried Rainbow Dash as she pulled over and police officer came to her

„Excuse me! Do you know how fast were you driving?" asked the Police officer

Judging from his name tag his name was Bill

„umm 180?" asked Rainbow Dash

„no! 192 miss..." Said Bill

„Dash! Rainbow Dash!" said rainbow haired girl

„I see... can you show me your drivers license?"

„umm" Rainbow Dash started to search for her license „I guess I forgot it at home"

„Well then miss Dash...16 hours in jail plus forty dollars for speeding and not having car license"

„WHAT? I CANT ! I HAVE TO GET TO MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY!" yelled Rainbow Dash

„now it's 24 hours!" said Bill

„your car will meet you at the police station!"

"but...but.." and Bill took her to police station  
***

„So when ah called her some other girl picked the phone and ah heard Rainbow scream – almost there!- and end with a moan and the girl said not to scream... she was cheating on me! She didn't even come to my birthday party!" cried Applejack

„now now young one! Did you even ask Rainbow what really happened?" asked granny

*sniff* „no" said Applejack wiping away tears

„did she call you or send texts?" asked Big Mac

„yup, but ah didn't answer and deleted all texts before ah could read them" said Applejack

„Did you answer at least one call?" asked granny again

„yes ah did..." sobbed Applejack

„and what did she say?" granny spoke again

„she said that she was sorry and something else but ah cut her off saying to never call me again" cried again Applejack

„and what did she do?" said Big Mac

„she still calls me like fifty times day..but not today"sobbed Applejack

„you should find her and speak about all this Applejack, but first take this day off...Big Mac and I will do all o'your chores" said granny passing a tissue

„thank'ya kindly granny" „and ah will do it tomorrow" said Applejack heading to her room


	3. Chapter 3

"Applejack?" *poke* *poke*

*nghh*

"Applejack!? Wake up!" came another poke

"Ah don't wanna" groaned Applejack pulling her blanket over her head

"yer breakfast will be cold and yer gonna miss school!" almost shouted Apple bloom trying to take off the covers from her sister

"wh-what school, today's Sunday!" said Applejack looking at the clock

"nuh-uh today's Monday silly!" Apple bloom snickered and climbed into Applejack's bed poking her older sister when suddenly "GAH" came Apple blooms scream almost literary flying across the room from sudden jump. "Applejack why did ya do that!?" screamed Apple bloom

"uh Sorry Apple bloom! It's already 6:40! Ah'm gonna be late!" Panicked Applejack running in her room like maniac looking for her clothes

Apple bloom raised her eyebrow "Late for what? we have like 2 hours till school sis!"still looking confused how Applejack was now running everywhere and Apple bloom almost thought she will run the walls too

"Ah can't tell ya that alright? ya wouldn't understand anyway" Applejack ran to her little sister and hugged her

"why ah wouldn't understand sis? Ah'm not a little baby anymore if ya didn't notice!" pouted Apple bloom

"Aw that's sweet"smiled Applejack finally stopping in front of the bathroom doors "but Ah gonna take shower and come down alright?" and she smiled again

"..fine.." still mad with Applejack she left the room

"Mornin' everybody" smiled Applejack dressed as always in blue jeans, her cowboy boots, button up shirt, apple belt ad her Stetson hat

"hey" said Big Mac and Granny Smith just smiled at her putting warm breakfast plate on the table

"thank ya kindly granny" smiling at Granny Smith and sitting down to enjoy her family's company

few minutes passed in silence while Applejack and the rest of her family ate their breakfast until Applejack looked at the clock and panicked again

"Gah! Apple bloom take yer bag! we gotta go!" and then she ran outside faster than bullet but not before giving her granny and brother a hug

Apple bloom got into Applejack's truck when suddenly she found herself half way to school less than in two minutes

"Applejack!? why are you going so fast anyway?" worried said Apple bloom

"Ah gotta go somewhere before she leaves the house" explained Applejack

"oh you are going to Rainbow's house right? right?" happily said Apple bloom almost jumping in her seat guessing where Applejack had to be

"umm yeah"Applejack snickered about Apple blooms fast mood change from angry to hyper happy "hey Apple bloom?"

"yeah? what's up sis?" said Apple bloom slowly calming down

"umm" gulped Applejack "umm wh-what do you think of" she paused "of me dating another g-girl?" finally spoke Applejack fearing Apple bloom will shout or something

"well Ah don't know" Apple bloom tried to think of something smart or if she even had something to say "ah guess its fine?"

"but of-curse, yer to young to understand stuff like that" Applejack smiled at her before face-palming herself for such a stupid question to her younger sister. Apple bloom pouted again but smiled seeing her friends at school waiting for her

"alright sis, good luck" smiled Apple bloom jumping out of the car

Applejack drove her truck to parking lot next to school. she got out of the car and went across the street smiling at Rainbow's house few yards away

she started to walk, then jog and then she found herself running in Rainbow Dash's home's direction smiling with a big smile on her freckles face

few minutes passed running but she finally was just few feet away from the house when she suddenly spotted the door open and brown haired girl stepping out of it with Rainbow Dash's blue T-shirt black pants and boots and with some kind of a bag but Applejack didn't care what was in it, all she wanted to know was why was she so early in Rainbow's house wearing her T-shirt

It looked like Rainbow Dash had seen Applejack and smiled widely waving her like she had a bee flying around her but the other girl seemed to notice Applejack to and then she smirked turning around giving Rainbow Dash a kiss on her cheek and hugging she looked back to smirk at Applejack but she was already gone

Rainbow Dash just stood there dumbfound on what had just happened seeing Applejack ran back to school with tears running down her cute freckles cheeks, that's what she at-least surmised

20 minutes ago

Rainbow Dash just had dressed from her morning shower when she heard her doorbell ring

"huh wonder who could be at the door at"she looked at the clock "7:36"

the rainbow haired girl went to her door . opening it she saw a familiar girl with brown hair, brownish hoodie, black pants and boots

"umm hey, what are you doing here?" dumbfounded asked Rainbow Dash

"hey...heey!" the girl almost shouted " you're the girl who had that flat tire right?" asked Rose

"umm yeah, what was your name again? Rose?" asked Rainbow Dash smiling "would you like to come in?" asked Rainbow Dash being polite

"i guess i could come for few minutes" smiling said Rose stepping inside Rainbows home

"would you like some tea?" still being polite "i was going to make myself one"

"sure that would be nice" smiled Rose following Rainbow Dash to the kitchen

"so...what brings you here?" curious asked Rainbow Dash

"well I was handing out these fliers"she gave one to Rainbow Dash which said - _Yard Sale!_ \- "and well I guess you live not far from me" giggled Rose

"oh OK... so.. " she brought tea cups to table "you go to this school?"

"well no" said Rose sipping from the hot tea "Fu#k its hot!" shouted Rose spilling half of the tea on her hoodie

"well Duh!" was all that Rainbow Dash said

"ahh COME ON? that was the only clean thing to wear!" stressed Rose

"uh umm i could give you one of my T-shirts if you like?" said Rainbow Dash trying to be polite again

"oh wow thanks!" happily said Rose

"don't mention it" she went to her room to find some T-shirt for Rose

when Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen she found Rose without her hoodie leaving her just with her pants and white bra. Rainbow Dash turned away immediately being annoyed for such an action tossing the shirt to Rose

"wow thank you " said Rose "you can look now" she giggled

"um yeah..so" she looked at the clock again "oh look at the time i have school in twenty minutes! i'll get my backpack and then we can go" happily said Rainbow Dash with wide smile realizing Rose would leave and she could go to school to see her loved one again

"umm before you go, could you give me a bag or something to put my hoodie in?"shyly asked Rose

"sure" she took a black bag and tossed it to Rose running to her room to get her backpack

she came back down few second later "Ok let's go"

they left the home and Rose just stood there waiting for Rainbow Dash to lock the house door but saw her waving like maniac at someone and then she turned and saw the farm girl she hated

she hated her for everything, how she came to Manhattan and stole her heart but then rejected her and broke it in million peaces, how she always made fun of her about that and now she hated her for being in Ponyville and waving at her new friend at her only friend in that matter but then she remembered something- Rainbow Dash had left her phone on the kitchen table when she went to get the T-shirt . Of-course Rose was too curious not to look at the texts but when she looked at them she saw something weird ... texts to - Apples - ..there were like fifty texts saying things like - _Babe c'mon answer pls! I love you! babe! pls!_ \- and then Rose realized that she was a Lesbian immediately taking off her hoodie to see Rainbows reaction which wasn't the one she wanted - so that meant Applejack was her girlfriend

Rose thought she could revenge to her so she turned around and kissed Rainbows cheek then hugging her ... she smirked turning back around to see Applejack running away

then she turned around to meet Rainbow Dashes palm hitting her cheek "WHAT THE FUC# ROSE! WHA F-U-C-#" she spelled the words in letters to be clearer

Rose got up from the ground "sorry I had to do that"

"WHY?" Shouted Rainbow Dash on Rose punching the wall behind her

"I-I I hate Applejack that's why"

Rainbow Dash stopped, looking at her dumbfound again but the she said coldly "go away."

"b-but" Rose almost teared up

"GO!"shouted Rainbow Dash "AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Rose wiped away some tears and before leaving she muttered something that sounded like "you'll pay for this"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a difficult day for both of them. Applejack was avoiding Rainbow Dash the whole day! It didnt mater if they sat next to each other in some clasess Applejack just asked the teacher if she could sit somewhere else for this day and Rainbow Dash had to sit alone...she hated to be alone even for couple of hours ...she didn't want to be alone from that time when she and Applejack had that and still has a BIG missunderstanding...

The last planed class was sience where they had to pair-up for some kind of an experiment. Of course everyone had their partners except Rainbow Dash and Applejack becouse everyone knew they are like best friends and stuff so no one even bothered to ask to be their partners but today it would help so much for them... Rainbow Dash tried to speak with Applejack atleast some friendly stuff like "how has it been going on the farm?" and "hows your family?" Stuff like that...the guilt could be heard all over the sentences but Applejack just said "Don't talk to me" and continued the experiment.

By the end of the class Rainbow Dash was so mad on Applejack for ignoring her for the whole class she just left ten minutes earlier without any warning. She knew Applejack was really stubborn (just like she is)...after the rainbow haired girl left the class Applejack kinda frowned but she was glad no one saw that...that would rise lots of from their other 4 friends

The class ended and everyone left leaving Applejack behind so she had plenty of time to pack up things. After some several minutes of speaking with teacher about some kind of a project she left the class and went trough the usual hall to parking lot...suddenly Applejack felt something warm around her wrist and soon she was dragged into janitors locker... it was quite dark but she could see a persons silhouette. Applejack was ready to scream and run but found herself against the other wall with warm palm on her mouth pressing hard so she couldn't scream

"Mhhpffhllpmmmpft" Applejack tried to scream as loud as she could

"Shhh! Just dont scream ok I wont hurt you"

"Mmrainbmmowmpftok..."slowly said Applejack not understanding anything but taking the palm off of her mouth

"You ok Aj?" worried asked Rainbow Dash

"RAINBOW WHAT IN TARNATION YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"yelled Applejack eyeing RD but soon found herself shut again with palm to her mouth

"I said don't shout!" Letting Applejack to speak she took off the hand...

She loved feeling her sweet lips again...it didn't matter if it was only on her hand

"ya said not to scream not shout" teased Applejack but still didn't sound happy "ah said don't talk to me..."

"I know but i will talk to you! Listen! We need to talk on what happened...I-I can explain all alright? All you have to do is listen ok?" Said Rainbow Dash with a big hope that Aj would agree

"Ah'm listening" said Applejack sitting down on a trash bin

" alright" rainbow dash almost jumped in glee "lets start with that why i wasn't in your birthday alright?" She stared on Applejack waiting for an answer but she didn't react so Rainbow Dash continued "so..I slept trough my alarm and when i woke up i was already 10 minutes late so i hurried to my car trying to put your present into it... so i was now about 30 minutes late...i drove over the speed limit to get to farm but my tire blow up...i-i almost crashed" she tried to chuckle but was too nervous for a normal lough "umm so i tried to change my tire and some girl named Rose stopped by and she tried to help me-"

"Wow wow wow hold yer horses Rainbow!" Applejack jumped up from trash bin startling Rainbow Dash a little bit

"Umm Ok" confused said Rainbow Dash

"Whats Roses surname and what do you have with her!?" angrily said Applejack

"WHAT!?" Almost screamed Rainbow

"you heard me!"

"I have nothing with her! And i don't know her surname ! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK LIKE THAT?" Rainbow Dash raised her voice a little bit but Applejack shouted back to her

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I AM NOT LYING! I HAVE NOTHING WITH HER! HELL I DONT EVEN KNOW HER!" Rainbow Dash was now slightly panting

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Applejack grabbed Rainbow Dash by her shirt and dragged her closer "A-AH SAW HER WITH YOU! COMING OUT OF YER HOUSE..." Applejack paused for a while "w-wearing yer shirt...and then ..." she got interrupted

"Kissing me on the cheek!?" asked Rainbow Dash getting off of Applejack's grip

"YES!" yelled Applejack with a small tear in her eye

"STOP SHOUTING!" Rainbow dash calmed a little " look...she kissed me on the cheek ...i didn't know that would happen but i slapped the shit out of her.."

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY SHE WAS WEARING YER SHIRT!" yelled Applejack almost crying

"Applejack WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING!?" Rainbow Dash almost blew up from anger

"NO AH WONT! YOU HURT ME! AND AN-" Rainbow Dash couldn't take it anymore so she leaned in and smashed her lips against Applejack's

Applejack immediately relaxed feeling those lips again. her body relaxed just enough to keep her standing her eyelids got heavy as she closed them enjoying the moment but soon it was over as Rainbow Dash broke the kiss

"Can i speak now!?" Asked Rainbow Dash perfectly calm but also frustriated from breaking the kiss so soon. She just wanted to kiss her all day long but she had to fix things first

Rainbow Dash looked on Applejack and smiled on the view she saw

Applejack's eyes was still closed lips cured like she was still kissing rainbow dash and also in a smile

"Umm AJ you ok!?" Chuckled Rainbow Dash

"Shut up RD" and Applejack tackled Rainbow Dash against the door kissing her so hard it felt like she wanted to eat her

Rainbow Dash looked on Applejack kissing her with wide eyes but soon she went along and now they where wrestling with tongues

They kissed for a while like they were really hungry and they found the last burger or something else on the world slowly striping each others shirts

Applejack started to plant small loving kisses down on Rainbows neck and then collarbone unbuttoning her shirt lower and lower

"Wow, this is not what I expected!" Said Rainbow Dash slightly panting

"Well ah can stop if ya want" teased Applejack sounding happier than before

"Are you kidding me!? I cant wish for anything else right now...I just... wish for you AJ " smiled Rainbow Dash looking down on the girl under her breasts

"Shut up RD yer killing the moment" chuckled the blonde girl getting up and kissing Rainbow Dash again and again until they both smashed on the other wall and fell over trash bins

"What the hell!?" Said Rainbow Dash rubbing her head but soon froze as she saw the janitor in front of them

"Having fun!? he smirked

"Umm maybe" Applejack laughed nervously straightening her shirt the way it was

She looked at Rainbow Dash who had already buttoned her shirt and holding AJ's wrist

Next thing she knew was that se was panting near her truck laughing about the situation twelve seconds ago

"Oh god did you see his face!?" laughed Rainbow Dash

"Actually no, ah was busy kissing you remember?" Chuckled Applejack

"Yeah guess you're right" Rainbow Dash suddenly went really serious and it scared Applejack

"Umm yer alright sugar cube?" Asked Applejack

Gosh Rainbow Dash missed that sentence...she almost smiled but still was scary serious "your hat...its missing" she finally spoke

"Oh shoot! Ah must have forgotten it in the closet " panicked Applejack "be right back"

"Nuh-uh!" Rainbow Dash stopped Applejack "I'm gonna get it in 10 seconds flat alright?"

"Fine" Applejack rolled her eyes "ah'm gonna count" she warned Rainbow Dash who started sprinting towards school

"One...two...three...four..." time passed " seventy six...seventy seven... five minutes twelve seconds...five minutes thirteen seconds..." Applejack got angry...they ran here in twelve seconds but the second fastest athlete in school ran there five minutes? Applejack didn't like this at all so she started to walk towards the school

Soon she was in front of the door to janitors closet where she heard noises like "ahhh" and "don't stop" and "whats wrong with you"

Applejack couldn't take it anymore so she opened the door and saw a girl only in her underwear and beneath her Rainbow Dash half naked and something in her mouth

Applejack was shocked for a minute while Rainbow Dash struggled to get up staring on her with wide eyes and shaking her head to left and right but Applejack had tears running down her cheeks "TELL ME AGAIN THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING WITH HER!" and she ran off to the truck starting the engine and driving away

In the mean time Rose smirked on Rainbow Dash while dressing and left the closet hearing Rainbow Dash scream" YOU BITCH! I WILL DESTROY YOU " and then she started to cry

So there she was... already dressed just like before sitting in janitors closet crying, holding Applejack's hat in her hands and calling Applejack every five seconds and sending texts " Applejack...I am so so sorry but you have to belive me! she faked it! She hates both of us and now she wants to revenge! come tomorrow at my place after school I will explain everything"

she got up and went to her black mustang


	5. Chapter 5

The school had already finished for AJ and she was now in front of Rainbow Dashes door

"ah can't believe ah'm doing this" she sighed and knocked on the door

She heard someone running like their hair would be on fire, she assumed that it was Rainbow Dash and she was correct

Half second from knocking, the door shot open and dragged Applejack inside smacking the door close and locking it

"Rainbow what in tarnation are you doing!?" Confused asked Applejack watching Rainbow Dash closing the curtains

"She is stalking me!"

"Who is stalking you?"

"That creep Rose"

Applejack facepalmed "Ah am going to give you a second chance so why did ah come here?"

Rainbow dash turned her attention on Applejack instead of the curtains "I will explain what happened from beginning till end alight?"

Applejack sat own next to Rainbow dash on her couch "ah'm listening"

"So i already told you why i missed your birthday right?"

"You told till that part where Rose...came helping you"

"Right...before you started to yell at me i was going to say that after she answered the phone she left and I was really really late now, so i got into my car and drove as fast as i could but then police man named Bill or Billy or something like that arrested me" explained Rainbow Dash

Applejack crossed her arms "How can ah believe you?"

"Just wait a second i have a ticket somewhere" and Rainbow Dash left the room

Applejack sat there for a while until she spotted a phone...Rainbow Dashes phone

"Ah really shouldn't" she said to herself reaching for the phone

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yelled Rainbow dash from the kitchen

"NOTHING"yelled Applejack sitting back in her old place

"I hope you don't mind...I made your favourite coffee" she smiled giving the cup

Applejack stared on her for a while seeing Rainbows smile fading "Ok i will just leave it here" and she placed the cup on the coffee table

"So here is the ticket" she gave it to Applejack

"So that's true? You got arrested just because you tried to get to my birthday which was already over?" Applejack asked

"Yup"

"Thanks" smiled Applejack giving Rainbow Dash a hug

Rainbow Dash smiled "i wouldn't do it for anybody you know"

Applejack smiled back

"So...next thing i have to explain is?"

"why she was at yer house wearing yer shirt and kissing yer cheek" angrily said Applejack

"Oh right...so i was willing to go to school because i knew i would see you after four...FOUR days but someone knocked on my door so i opened it seeing Rose..."

"umm could you not say that name please?" asked Applejack

"Sure...so i opened the door and saw her there...so i was being polite and invited her inside and offered a cup of coffee but she spilled it over herself so i offered her my shirt and she accepted it...believe me i didn't expect her to agree and i wasn't happy to give her my shirt...anyway i finally got her out and then she kissed me! And then i saw you running away and i slapped her..."

"And if you hadn't seen me would you still have slapped her?"

"Of course How could i not!?"

"Easy"

Rainbow Dash ignored hat sentence and continued

"so after that i yelled at her and told her to go away and never come back she said i will pay for it or something like that..."

They sat in quiet for a while till Applejack spoked

"so now you have to explain yesterdays events"

"Alright i went to get your hat and then she walked in tripped and then she started to strip me... I screamed and tried to fight back but she putted something in my mouth and she tied my hands...then you came in and after you left she left too and left me crying..."

"Wait...you cried?" Shocked asked Applejack

"Well duh! How could i not? I thought i had lost you for good and that time wouldn't be the first time i have cried for you so that's no..." she paused with wide eyes realizing what she had just said "umm your coffee looks c-cold...i-i will go make a new one"she got up ready to go to kitchen and facepalm so hard her palm could be seen all over her face but she was stopped by something pulling her down...it took milliseconds to understand that it was Applejack

'Oh god she's gonna kill me! Maybe even broke up with me for being so weak and cry like a baby...probably she will just slap me and then leave or something worse...WHY did my stupid mouth had to say that !' Rainbow dash thought while she was pulled down and placing her in her old place so she could see Applejack in the face she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Applejacks anger or disappointment but when nothing came she opened her eyes to see Applejack just with no emotions ... honestly it scared Rainbow Dash more than when Applejack was really mad...

"Yesterday wasn't the first time? When else did ya cry?" Asked Applejack

Rainbow Dash was now dumbfound ...was Applejack really so stupid to ask when else had she cried? when they weren't talking for 4 days?

"You alright sugar-cube !?" Smirked Applejack

"Umm y-yeah" said Rainbow Dash still dumbfound

"You seem confused" teased Applejack

Rainbow dash just looked at her not answering still processing if Applejack is teasing or really stupid

"Yer gonna answer or?"

"Umm yeah...i c-c-" she shuddered on this word"...cried when we weren't talking...l-like for 4 whole days! .DAY" She trow her hands in the air for some effect how mad she was on inside

Silence...

Rainbow dash still had her arms in the air but slowly she started to lower them "i-im sorry for yelling at you AJ" and she lowered her head but to found seeing Applejack again rising her head

Rainbow Dash had tears in her eyes "i-i understand if you don't want to be with such a cry baby...i-i will just maybe never come out of my house but i understand if you want to brake up with me now" a tear ran down Rainbows cheek

Applejack smiled and leaned in ... the kiss wasn't passionated or rough like they always were ... this kiss was full with love and caring a little slow but she could get used to it eventually...after couple of seconds Applejack broke the kiss "Rainbow ah wont brake up with ya... ah love ya..." and she gave her another quick kiss

"S-so are we ok?"

"Totally" smiled Applejack hugging Rainbow Dash

They hugged for a while and probably would have been still hugging if Applejack would had spoke

"So what do we do about her?"

"Umm kill her?"

Applejack laughed "no Rainbow, as much ah would love to do it ah don't wanna go to jail"

"Yeah you're right" Rainbow Dash joined into laughter with Applejack "maybe revenge?"

"We could try...and ah have a perfect plan"


	6. Chapter 6

"WHAT?" shouted Rainbow Dash practically jumping out of Applejacks lap

"just for a while sugar cube" she tried to explain

"well I disagree!" Rainbow Dash started to walk around the room " those few days was a total hell to me! I refuse to be away from you again!"

Applejack went to Rainbow dash '"sugar, just for a little while...so she can believe we are over" she lifted Rainbows head "she just has to think we aren't together " she smiled "its not like it would be different. ah mean no one knows we are dating like a year now so ..."

"But this is different!" Rainbow Dash walked away "I don't want to pretend that we had a big fight or something just so she could think that we are over! I don't want to do that! I love you too much and I love spending every second I can with you..." she turned to face Applejack "i-i hated not talking to you or even seeing you!" she wiped away some tears

"sugar it doesn't have to affect our time together after school" Applejack hugged Rainbow haired girl

she pulled away "isn't there another way to revenge her? because it sounds to me like you want to brake up with me!"

"you know it's not true"

"I know but it feels like so... why don't we just ask our super smart friend named Twilight? I mean , she may know better "

"and you want to tell our friends why just two of us are late for some classes, why we act so weird? just in one word that we are dating? and for more than a year?" Applejack argued

"well we will have to tell them eventually! or will we hide it until our marriage in 10 years?" Rainbow snapped back at Applejack

"no we won't keep it a secret so long!" Applejack paused "wait...y'all wait 10 years to propose to me? so long?" Applejack teased

"yes.. i-i mean no...I DONT KNOW...it doesn't matter!" Rainbow dash sat down "can't we just kidnap her?"

Applejack chuckled "ah think we can't" she sat next to Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash put her arm over Applejacks shoulder "I'm tired from this much arguing..." *yawn*"can we think about it tomorrow?"

"ah think we can sugar cube" Applejack smiled "you tired?"

"does it seems like I'm running laps around my house?" Rainbow Dash smirked

"alright alright" Applejack poked Rainbow Dash "can ya move please? ah'm not comfortable"

"umm OK? " seeing Applejack laying down on the couch she started to walk towards her room "I'll be right back"

all she heard was " sure?"

Rainbow dash went into her room took a red blanket and walked out of her room

she saw a shadow walking across the hall "hello? anyone here?" she asked

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?"yelled Applejack

Rainbow Dash shook her head and went back to Applejack, she laid next to her covering both of them with the red blanket

"ya plan napping on me?" smirked Applejack stroking Rainbows hair

"that's the plan" smiled Rainbow Dash

"you know what? you are so cute when you need to be" she teased

"I AM NOT" Rainbow dash tried to defend herself

"yes you are" Applejack said strictly

"well maybe I am cute but you are adorable"

Applejack just smiled "but you are still cute ya know that?"

"I heard you the first time Applebutt"

Applejack laughed on her new nickname "did ya come up with that right now?"

"actually no,had it on my mind a while now" she gave a pat on Applejacks head taking of her hat

"ah thought ya were tired" smiled Applejack

"OK Applebutt I will nap on you...but with your hat on my head"

Applejack laughed again and Rainbow just loved the sound so she fell asleep pretty fast

they both woke up at 3 am

"gah...what's the time?" asked Applejack

Rainbow Dash looked at the clock "about 3 am?"

"ah should get going" Applejack stood up

"can't you just stay here? I mean...you make such a good pillow" Rainbow Dash whined

"stop being such a cute baby Rainbow" slightly laughed Applejack "ah have to get going, mah family probably is worried"

"fine...I will let you leave but just this time" grinned Rainbow Dash "next time you won't get away so easy"

Applejack took her car keys "alright sugar cube"

Rainbow Dash gave a quick peck on Applejacks lips "love you"

Applejack smiled "love ya too" and she left

Rainbow Dash watched Applejack drive away

she turned away from the door and sighed "I need a shower" and she walked away to her bathroom

after few minutes she came out from the shower just to see someone sitting in her couch but it was too dark to recognize who it was

"Aj?did you change your mind?" grinned Rainbow dash

but when no one responded she asked again "Aj?" Rainbow Dash got scared but walked closer to the mysterious person sitting in her couch at 3:36 am

she was just few steps away from the person when suddenly it got up and walked out of the house leaving a note

Rainbow Dash stood there dumbfounded looking at the open door trying to process what just happened, after few seconds she ran to the door and locked it turning her head towards the note on the coffee table

she opened the note 'Brake up with her or someone gets hurt' she looked at the note for several minutes

Rainbow shook her head "like its gonna happen" and she went to bed

-school-

as always Rainbow Dash was twenty minutes early before the first period started and as always Applejack came two minutes later to meet up at their usual spot

"morning babe" she gave a kiss to Applejack

"and mornin' to ya too sugar" smiled Applejack "did ya sleep well?"

"it was hard to sleep without the best pillow ever but I guess I got trough the night" grinned Rainbow Dash "so...when is the next time I can have my pillow back?"

Applejack chuckled "we'll just have to see" she leaned in kissing Rainbow Dash slightly but soon it turned as a competition as always

so now Applejack and Rainbow Dash was making out behind school ... it was kinda safe because no one ever went behind school...of curse if there weren't someone who's fallowing them than it was safe

They got interrupted by the schools bell letting them know its time to learn some un-useful stuff like geometry

"I'll walk you to your English class" smiled Rainbow Dash trowing her arm over Applejacks shoulder

"you don't have to. ah know the way by mah self ya know" said Applejack giving a smile back

"but I want to"

"alright alright" and they left

the day went along and Rainbow Dash didn't see Applejack until lunch

Rainbow dash was sitting with her other 4 friends , Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight and Pinkie pie

they all were enjoying their lunch and talking about some school stuff waiting for Applejack to come join them

after several minutes Rainbow Dash spotted her coming their direction "finally!" she said in a relief smiling and waving her friend/lover

"sorry ah'm late had to speak with Vinly " as always she sat down next to Rainbow "about the music project I had to do" she looked at Rainbow Dash so she wouldn't have to ask 'what for?'

they all talked and laughed about stuff they did 2years ago and their future plans after school until Applejacks phone started to ring "sorry ah have to take this" and she got up from the table so she could have some privacy

Rainbow Dash and others watched her with curious eyes wondering why is she panicking

"A-ah have to go " Applejack had tears in her eyes. she tried to pick her stuff as fast as she could and when she was done she was ready to run to her truck but got stopped by someone grabbing her by her wrist

"let go of me!" she yelled back to Rainbow Dash

"What's wrong Aj?" worried asked Rainbow Dash

"Apple bloom is in hospital really injured!" she cried "let go of me please"

Rainbow Dash let go of her wrist and sat there blankly staring while Applejack drove away

"Rainbow Dash? are you ok?" asked Fluttershy

"umm y-yeah" she looked at Fluttershy but it was obvious that her mind was somewhere else

few seconds later she got a text 'told you so!'

now Rainbow dash was freaked out now but she tried to look cool texting back 'and what if I don't broke up with her?' immediately she got text back 'then this will go out to every student' and there was a picture with Rainbow Dash and Applejack kissing

Rainbow Dash texted back 'who are you?'

'I said you're gonna pay for it'

Rainbow Dash looked at her phone with horror scaring her friends

"darling, are you sure you are alright?" asked Rarity

"yeah I'm fine" she still looks at her phone "actually no...I have to go!" and she left the table

"well that was weird" said Pinkie pie

"I think there is something bothering her...or...she hasn't told us something" said Twilight

"w-what do you mean?" asked Fluttershy

"I dunno but I will find out"


	7. Chapter 7

three knocks...three knocks woke Applejack up from her casual sleep in her farm house

Applejack lazily looked at the clock letting her know its almost four in the morning and then another three silent knocks came from the window

as she got up from her bed yawning Applejack took a flashlight and some hard stick to hit the knocker if he/she/it seems dangerous...although if the person was dangerous why knock? and why the window?

by this time Applejack was in front of the window watching the black silhouette standing behind the window waiting for Applejack to open the window

the farm girl still wasn't quite woken up so she just stood there in front of the window for several seconds until another knock came snapping her back to reality where a strange person stood outside knocking the second floor window

Applejack turned on the flashlight to see who's behind the window almost blinding the person with the bright flash of the light right into its face but seeing a familiar face she quickly turned it off so the crazy girl wouldn't fall down

"Rainbow what are ya doing here? you know what time it is?" she asked opening the window and growling at her girlfriend

"Sorry babe,but i couldn't sleep" the rainbow haired girl gave a quick kiss on Applejack's cheek "I was thinking about Apple Bloom, and what happened to her" she sat on the farmers bed

"aww hun, don't worry 'bout it alright? shes fine" She sat next to Rainbow Dash giving her a hug and kissing her forehead "but...how did ya..?"

"took the ladder" simply said the other girl

"oh" giggled Applejack

"AJ im serious! what if it was my fault that Apple Bloom got her arm broken?" said Rainbow Dash standing up and walking to window

"How could possibly that be yer fault! she said she fell of the stairs and ya were with me" Applejack argued

"Applejack i have to tell you something" the girl near the window turned to face Applejack

"this scares me but shoot" honestly said Applejack straightening her shirt

"you see...when you left yesterday i went to shower"

"so?" slightly laughed Applejack

"let me talk please?"

Rainbow Dash didn't seem to be in a mood to smile or laugh so Applejack kept quiet

"and when i came out of the shower i saw a person sitting in my couch and the door was open...i was really confused and i thought it was you and i started to walk next to the person but when i got too close he or she just stood up and ran away" explained Rainbow Dash "and he or she left a note"

"what did the note say?" curious asked Applejack standing up from her bed

"brake up with her or someone gets hurt" she lowered her head

Applejack just stood there thinking what to say "d-did ya call the cops?"

"n-no..i thought it was just some psycho and just went to bed but when you ran of to hospital saying Apple Bloom is there i got a message"

"a-and what did it say?"

"told you...brake up with her or this goes out..something like that" and she showed the photo of them

"w-who sent you the text?"asked the stressed farmer

"Rose"

"I-I will call the cops!" Applejack walked around her room panicking

"n-no we can't!" came a quick answer from other girl

"what do you mean we CAN'T call the cops? sure we can!" Applejack panicked

"we can't! you see...when i was hanging out with Gilda we did some stuff that i am not proud of and I made a deal to the cops that I never show up at the station ever again or i could get arrested"

"but you are the victim here! not the attacker!" said Applejack obviously being a little mad on Rainbow Dashes deal

"i know! but we made a deal or else they can arrest me for like seven years!" said Rainbow Dash with shaky voice

"Rainbow are ya serious!?" Applejack sat on her bed facepalming

"a-and i can't go to jail! and i don't want to lose you and i don't want anyone to get hurt anymore a-and i-i don't want anyone to know if you don't want them to know" said Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes sitting next to Applejack on the soft bed

"w-we will figure this out alright sugar?"she hugged the sobbing girl "i know we will"

"this is all my fault"she dropped some tears on Applejack's shoulder

"No it's not!" said Applejack planting a kiss on Rainbow Dashes nape

"Applejack?"

"what is it sugar?"

"i love you, you know that right?" and she buried her head deeper in Applejack's neck

"Ah know sugar, Ah love ya too"

they sat in that position for several minutes until Applejack felt a light bite on her neck waking her up from her little nap

"Rainbow? what are ya doing!?" giggled Applejack feeling another light bite on her neck

"oh nothing special" grinned Rainbow Dash

Applejack could feel Rainbow Dashes smile against her neck before it turned out into another light bite but just higher than previous one

Rainbow Dash continued light bites turning them into small kisses that went from her neck to Applejack's jaw where a light moan escaped farmers mouth ...she continued and then another one came ...and as soon as another one came it was blocked by warm and sweet lips pressing against hers

Applejack slowly laid down on her bed to get comfortable still kissing Rainbow Dash who found her way on top of the other girl.

kisses were deep and passionate which turned again in a competitive making-out and rolling themselves in bed

at first Applejack was on top then again Rainbow Dash then again Applejack and that continued for a while taking clothes off in the middle of the rolls

now Applejack was in her pajamas shirt and shorts and Rainbow Dash was in her tank top and pants looking down on Applejack grinning and diving for another kiss

she slowly started to make her way down Applejack's chin kissing it with small kisses while unbuttoning the first button from the shirt... still making her way down with small kisses which seemed to be doing the work because Applejack started to breathe with slightly harder breaths

the rainbow haired girl smiled unbuttoning another button from her lovers shirt pushing her multicolored hair out of the way so she could get the pass for farmers smooth and toned skin between her breasts only to keep kissing down the started trail of kisses hearing slight moans and feeling hard breaths

pretty soon Rainbow Dash had unbuttoned all of the buttons softly licking Applejack's navel and a little bit bellow where she felt Applejack shiver in delightful and a little moan that meant she could continue the job slowly putting her hands on Applejack's hips

"R-Rainbow...s-stop" said Applejack between heavy breaths

Rainbow Dash looked up to meet Applejack's eyes

"as much as ah want to ...ya need to stop" still saying that between heavy breaths

"because?"teased Rainbow Dash licking from Applejack's belly and going upwards till her neck leaving a trail of warm saliva

"gosh that feels nice" and the heavy breathing came back "b-but ah'm serious...uhhh...we can't right now" tilting her head back she closed her eyes letting Rainbow Dash kiss her neck once more

"I understand" smiled the girl in blue tank top and kissed Applejack once more "so..can i stay the night?"

Applejack giggled "but of course you can sugar" smiled Applejack looking at the clock "if ya can sleep in those two hours"

they both laughed and fell asleep in their arms

two hours later the loud ringing woke Applejack first

smashing the button on the clock she realized a body next to her still sleeping

Applejack smiled looking down on the other girl in her bed "hun wake up" and she poked her

"gnnnhh~" came a muffled sound from the pillow below girls face which made Applejack slightly laugh

"alright, if ya want the hard way than the hard way it is" smirked Applejack going into her bathroom and taking a glass of cold water

"wake up sleepy...last warning" said Applejack smirking down on the girl who covered herself with a blanket to block the sun

Rainbow Dash fell off of the bed right before the cold water met her face knocking surprised Applejack on the wooden floor with a laud thud and pinning her down so she couldn't move

"not a chance" grinned Rainbow Dash

"h-how did ya?" asked the puzzled girl struggling

"i heard you the first time" laughed Rainbow Dash looking in Applejack's amazing green eyes

they looked into each others eyes for a while smiling at the view

"ya'll alright Applejack?" and the door shot open

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both froze and looked on Big Mac who stood in Applejack's room

"oh...umm...I'll make another breakfast then" and he walked out of the room

the girls on the floor finally stood up with flushed faces looking at the door puzzled

"well...that was weird" finally spoke Rainbow Dash

"mhm yeah.." slowly said Applejack closing the door

Rainbow Dash smirked "you told them didn't you? "

"ah didn't" said Applejack turning around

"you're a bad liar you know that right?"

" OK fine! granny had a feeling so she told me she know and Ah guess I told them" Applejack gave up

"AJ that's awesome!" cheered Rainbow Dash "and are they ok with it?"

"ah don't know about Apple Bloom but it seems like granny and Mac seems to be ok with it" said Applejack walking to bathroom

"ah will take a shower, you can get dressed alright?"

"can't i come with you?" said Rainbow Dash making a puppy face

Applejack giggled "nope" and walked in the bathroom closing the door

After Applejack took her shower and got dressed they both went downstairs to the dinning room where the whole apple family ate their breakfast

Rainbow Dash greeted with granny, Big Mac, Apple Bloom and sat next to Applejack

"so...when did you got here?" asked Big Mac taking a bite from his toast

"umm about four o'clock?" simply answered Rainbow Dash

granny Smith and Big Mac choked on their food hearing the answer

"f-four? why?" asked granny Smith shocked

"i just couldn't sleep, I was thinking how Apple Bloom was and stuff like that" smiled Rainbow Dash looking on Apple Bloom

"Ah'm fine" said Apple Bloom somewhat annoyed

"and that's why ya came here?!" said granny Smith sounding like an argue

"granny!" said Applejack offended

"umm I guess so...where else could I go?" answered Rainbow Dash slightly scared

"obviously not here.."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at Big Mac in shock that he said such a thing...i mean he made another breakfast

"Alright Ah think we have to head to school now! Apple Bloom let's go!" Said Applejack angry on her family taking Rainbow and Apple Bloom by their hands and dragging them to the truck

"actually, Mac could you drive me to school after an hour?" asked Apple Bloom struggling to get out of Applejack's grip

"sure" said Big Mac

Applejack released her little sister with a puzzled face "why after an hour?"

"Ah don't have the first period and the school doesn't start in like forty minutes" growled Apple Bloom

"well Ah can't stay here neither so I'll see you all maybe later!" said Applejack sounding really angry on her family

"AJ let's go before you get really angry ..." she said dragging her outside but peeking back inside the farm and saying "Believe me..you don't want to see her so angry...it even scares me-"

"RAINBOW ARE YOU COMING?!" shouted the angry farm girl

"gottogobye!" she said something and ran outside the farm

soon she was next to the truck where Applejack stood looking into the sky trying to relax

"wow..they seemed to be Ok" Rainbow Dash said sarcastically

"just don't talk right now so i don't get mad on you too" simply said Applejack

"aww c'mon you know you can't stay mad on this for long" she pointed at herself smirking and reaching for Applejack's chin

"stop it..." tried to say Applejack but her body didn't do anything to stop Rainbow Dash until she felt soft lips on hers and she immediately relaxed a little bit and started to kiss back

Applejack took control and smashed Rainbow Dash into the car knowing she loves when someone does it and kissed her deeply running her hands down to Rainbows butt and leaving them there

Rainbow Dash was like in heaven like always when she and Applejack kissed each other but now she was higher than heaven when Applejack lifted her up with her hands witch were on Rainbows butt pressing their bodies together so Rainbow Dash could impose her legs around Applejack

they made out a little bit until Rainbow Dash spoke in heavy breaths "your...family...AJ..."

"wh...what?" said Applejack still kissing Rainbow Dash

"your family...is ...watching"

"oh crap" and Applejack immediately stepped back from Rainbow Dash letting her fall down on her but next to the truck

"ouch?" said Rainbow Dash looking on Applejack a little angry but soon laughed about herself

"hey! stop laughing and get you're little sugar butt in the truck" laughed Applejack and opened the door

before Rainbow Dash got into the truck she wiggled her 'sugar' butt and laughed with Applejack

and they left to school

"we have to do something about this...it isn't right" said Big Mac to granny Smith

"I agree" said Apple Bloom across the room

"Apple Bloom... it's not yer business" said granny Smith

"neither is yours but it's bad for people" said Apple Bloom showing her arm to the family

"what do you mean?" said Big Mac curious

"well ah heard them talking in Applejack's room that someone is black mailing Rainbow Dash and if she isn't doing what that person want's someone gets hurt...and that someone was me ..i guess"

"alright we definitely need to do something" said Big Mac

"to them or to the mysterious person...choose one" said granny Smith


	8. Chapter 8

today was Wednesday so it was freakishly long and boring but finally Applejack made till lunch she was really hungry because she hadn't ate breakfast this morning just to avoid her family...not that they had a problem with her barn door swinging that way but with who it was swinging in this direction...at last Applejack made her way to the lunch lady

"howdy, Ah will have two apples, that there sala-"

"no" interrupted the lunch lady placing something like mashed potatoes with peaces of meat and apple on her tray

"but.."

"NEXT!" shouted the picky lunch lady

"alight! fine!" she took her tray annoyed, mocking the lunch ladies previous actions and heading to her usual table where her friends and secret girlfriend sat

as she came closer she saw that everyone else in school had the same lunch as Applejack

"howdy y'all" smiled Applejack but immediately the smile turned into a poker face "Rainbow" and she sat down next to Fluttershy

Twilight looked on Fluttershy then to Rarity and Pinkie Pie with raised eyebrow...this was the first time in like..well...EVER that she hadn't sat down next to Rainbow Dash

"umm...A-applejack?" silently said Fluttershy half way down the table like Applejack would start yelling just for saying her name

"what is it sugar?" smiled Applejack on Fluttershy

Twilight immediately saw Rainbows left eye twitch after Applejack called Fluttershy 'Sugar' and she watched both of them now instead of eating that thing on their trays

"not that I mind...but..w-why are you sitting here?" said Fluttershy observing Applejack's reaction from underneath

the table... farm girl stopped smiling and stared on Fluttershy trying to think of a believable lie

"umm...uh" Applejack started to feel hot and maybe even sweat "can't ah sit once in a while with someone else?" nervously laughed Applejack avoiding eye contact and starting to eat her food

Twilight observed Applejack for a while and finally gave up just in time

Applejack felt her face heat up but didn't know why until she felt a leg rubbing along her tights...immediately she glared on Rainbow Dash who was grinning with a wide smile across her face but luckily everyone was busy eating to see them ...but maybe not everyone...

.

.

.

the school ended and today was the day of the week when they all finally could go to Sugar Cube Corner to just hang out and chat

"so Fluttershy...what was fun about your day today?" asked Twilight playing innocent

"uh-umm"Fluttershy chewed on her cheek trying to remember what was fun today "OH!"almost shouted Fluttershy "s-sorry"she said covering her mouth and blushing slightly

everyone else just giggled

"i helped many animals today, and i guess im happy when they are happy"soft and loving smile spread across Fluttershy's face

"that is absolutely wonderful darling!" smiled Rarity "i just had an amazing day ...well except the lunch...which was just gross" complained Rarity "today I wen-"

she got interrupted "guess who!" and a boy with blue hair and Wondercolts jacket came behind Twilight covering her eyes

"excuse me! i was talking here?" pouted Rarity before looking up who was behind her friend

"is it...the picky lunch lady?" guessed Twilight laughing

"no" smiled the boy

"just kidding Flash" giggled Twilight taking of his hands off of her face and turning her head backwards to give a kiss "sit down" and she smiled holding his hand while he sat down

"wowowow! Hold yer horses!"said Applejack confused "when did this all-" she pointed on them moving her hand up and down "- happened?"

Twilight giggled "two days ago"

"and they were the best two days until this day" smiled Flash giving a hug to Twilight "and im positive every single one further too"

everyone even Rainbow Dash said "aaaaw" at the same time

seeing Rainbow Dashes reaction Twilight was shocked..honestly she was expecting something like 'sappy' or 'lame'

but Rainbow Dash just smiled and quickly looked on Applejack remembering wanting to say something like that too a year ago and even she still wants to tell something so sweet but its too risky so she just shook her head and looked away

Twilight narrowed her eyes wanting to say something but Rarity was quicker

"Details darling!"

Twilight looked on her "fine fine" she took a breath but yelped when Pinkie Pie jumped out between her and Flash almost choking

"PINKIE!" shouted Twilight

Pinkie just giggled and said really fast "you had feeling for each other for like a long long time but he lived across the country but he moved here to find you but still you wasn't sure if its one sided or both sided and waited this long long long time but finally accidentally he figured out because you were all like blushy and weird around him and he asked you out and then you had your best date ever and then you kissed him riiiiiiiiight!?" smiled Pinkie with glee

"how did you know that?" Flash asked a little terrified

"just a hunch" and she bounced off somewhere outside the sweet shop

"what just happened!?" still confused asked Flash

"just ignore it ...that's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie pie" giggled Twilight and she scooted closer to her boyfriend

"so that's true!?" Applejack asked

"basically"said the blue headed boy

"how sweet"

and everyone almost fell of their chairs hearing THAT from non girly Rainbow Dash and stared on her with wide eyes

Rarity immediately placed her palm on Rainbows forehead checking the temperature "Are you alright Rainbow Dash!? are you sick or something!?"

Rainbow Dash jerked Rarity's hand away "I'm not sick! jeez"

"then where is the old Rainbow Dash and what did you do to her!?" seriously asked Rarity and everyone laughed

"IM HERE AND IM ALRIGHT JEEZ! " said Rainbow Dash angrily

"calm down Dash!"said Applejack sitting Rainbow Dash by her shoulder

"fine" Rainbow Dash backed off and sat down

"babe i have to go, i'll see you later" Flash gave Twilight a kiss on her forehead and left feeling uncomfortable being in that chat

"bye" smiled Twilight

there was a silence for a while and Rarity just grinned "I know what's wrong with our Dash"

Rainbow Dash raised her head to see Rarity

"our darling Dash is in love" grinned Rarity "and i know with who"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both froze and looked on Rarity with fear and Twilight looked on Rarity with shock but Fluttershy wasn't even at the table anymore..she was outside feeding the animals

"it's Soarin isn't he"

Applejack sighed and relaxed but Rainbow Dashes face turned into anger

"what!? No way! never in my life!"

Applejack almost facepalmed 'why couldn't she just stick to Soaring and avoid the questions!?' thought Applejack but hearing that answer made her smile a little and then she saw Twilight observing them both and she immediately understood she was up to something

"then it's...Caramel?" asked Rarity

"nope" simply said the multicolored girl

"then it must be Applejack's -"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack froze again

"-brother Big Mac!" positively said Rarity

"How Dare you!?" Applejack stood up and slapped Rainbow Dash across her face rushing outside the shop

everyone looked on her with wide eyes and Rainbow Dash looked on the door with anger, confusion, hurt and sadness

"what was that all about?" asked Twilight

"dunno" said Rainbow Dash and took her phone out

'What the hell AJ!? it hurt!' and she pressed the send button

soon she received a reply 'Ah'm so sorry, but be aware of Twilight shes up to something and i think i saw Rose in the bushes'

"i have to take umm... Scootallo to home..her practice ended up early" she quickly lied and rushed outside and drove away

"woah...this was totally weird" said Twilight

"agreed" there was a silence for a while "want some coffee?" asked Rarity

"sure sounds good"


	9. Chapter 9

The past two weeks had passed surprisingly well for both of them... no one was weird, even Twilight wasn't spying on them, and neither of them got texts from Rose, it was perfect!

"Hun? what if...maybe its all over?" said Applejack cuddling next to her girlfriend near an huge apple tree

"hm? maybe whats over?" simply asked Rainbow Dash resting her head on Applejack's chest

Applejack looked down on Rainbow Dash with raised eyebrows, shocked...had she really forgot that they almost broke up? that Apple Bloom broke her arm and about Rose?

"You gotta be kidding me right?" seriously asked Applejack still looking down on Rainbow

Rainbow Dash lifted her head up to meet Applejack's surprised eyes and just laughed leaning for a kiss and putting her head back where it was few seconds ago

"Rainbow?"

"hm?"

"what was that?" now dumbfounded asked the blonde farm girl

"a kiss?" laughed Rainbow again turning her head to face Applejack

Applejack just couldn't be serious right now and chuckled

"Ah know it was a kiss you DumbButt" grinned Applejack seeing Rainbow Dashes face turning from a smile to a confusion

"but...do you think maybe its really over?" she asked again

Rainbow Dash met Applejack's beautiful green eyes again, watching them lit up by stars and smiled widely

"AJ...your eyes are just so beautiful" said Rainbow Dash in a awe still staring in Applejack's eyes

Applejack blushed a little but stared in Rainbow Dashes eyes too "Thanks...b-but don't change the subject alright hun?"

"N-no AJ" she shook her head slowly "you don't understand... your eyes are like ...like the awesomest color of green...and like a green Milky Way in the galactic with billion bright stars that reflects in your green, beautiful, amazing, loving, sexy oh and awesome eyes" and then she hugged Applejack tightly

'is she on drugs?' was the first thought that Applejack had, she had never ever! heard Rainbow Dash say something like that to her or somebody else and thought that she could possibly be the first one ever who had heard such a compliment made her love Rainbow Dash even more than before...Applejack even teared up while listening to the compliment and blushed like an apple near them..and finally Rainbow Dash pulled away from the hug

"A-Ah don't know what ta say" still teared up said Applejack

"you don't have to"smiled Rainbow Dash standing up and sitting down in front of Applejack "I wanted to tell this since the second day we met"

"why second?" asked Applejack...not that shes ungrateful but just curios

Rainbow Dash smiled again "because the first day i was too busy showing off to stop and look at you"

Applejack made a soft laugh "that's so sweet of you...thank you" she smiled and leaned in to kiss Rainbow Dash

after they broke the kiss Rainbow Dash finally answered

"and I really hope all that stuff with Rose is over"

"and if it is"she paused for a while "what do we do next?"

Rainbow Dash was silent for a while thinking of an answer "maybe we could...you know...tell our friends about us? I mean Twilight probably already knows"

"maybe we should" Applejack thought for a moment or two "why didn't we even tell them at the beginning?"

They both looked on each other for couple of seconds trying to remember WHY they didn't tell them

"I guess we were afraid of what they might think?" guessed Rainbow Dash

"Alright...lets stick to that story ok?"

"fine with me" chuckled Rainbow Dash

"Now come here ya little 'romantic'" and Applejack stretched her arms out so they could cuddle again

the night was chilly but being with each other made the world seem to be warm and cozy...and then they fell asleep

the next morning they woke up still in the same spot and position as they were last night

Applejack woke up first not understanding where they were but soon it all came back

"RAINBOW WAKE UP!" shouted Applejack terrified

"gaaah!"screamed Rainbow Dash "Im awake! Im awake!" and she sat up stretching "ughh~ what time it is?"

Applejack spotted Rainbow Dashes phone near the tree, she unlocked the phone and her emotion from 'sleepy' went to 'panic'

"Applejack?"asked Rainbow Dash a little scared

"its eleven thirty-four" simply said Applejack

"oh FU#K !" Rainbow Dash jumped up and they ran as fast as they could to Applejack's truck

after few minutes they were at school...Rainbow Dash and Applejack was terrified for three reasons

one - Rainbow Dash couldn't have any missed periods or she gets suspended

two- they had class with the whole gang, and they were already one and a half periods late

and three- Applejack had never missed a single period

Applejack opened the door and stepped inside with closed eyes... after few seconds when nobody had started to laugh or shout she opened them and her eyes widened...the class room was empty

"what the bucks?"said Applejack confused "Rainbow go check the study board"

"on it"

after several seconds Rainbow Dash was back "so...this period is free for us...Cherilee had gone on some kind of a meeting"

Applejack let out a relieved sigh "heh...lucky us" grinned Applejack dragging Rainbow Dash inside the class room by her shirts collar and slamming the door shut

"woah" was all Rainbow Dash could say before she got slammed into a wall and deeply kissed by Applejack

They were so cough up in the moment that they didn't even see Fluttershy sitting in the last rows last chair

Fluttershy silently squealed into her hands as Rainbow Dash slammed Applejack onto teachers table still kissing each other

she was so flushed that if she would paint her face red it wouldn't change

'm-maybe I should tell them i'm here?' thought Fluttershy 'b-but what if I interrupt them?'.."oh my..." she silently said as Rainbow Dash started to kiss Applejack's neck

luckily for Fluttershy the schools bell rung

"dang it!" said Rainbow Dash and they both went outside the class flushed and giggling

Fluttershy just sat in that chair for another half an hour just blankly staring on teachers table where her two friends made out and in her head ran billion thoughts 'what just happened?' 'should I tell someone?' 'were they drunk or something?' 'did they see me?' 'oh my' and more thoughts like that

finally she could move again and it was already lunch time ... after a long walk she made her way in the cafeteria and spotted her friends, luckily Rainbow Dash and Applejack wasn't there

Fluttershy was still flushed a bit as she sat down next to Twilight

"is everything alright Fluttershy dear? you seem to look confused" said Rarity putting her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder but immediately took it off as Fluttershy jumped from the touch and blushed harder

"oh s-sorry" said the shy pink haired girl "i-im fine, thank you for asking" she said with her loving voice and gave Rarity a smile

"Howdy y'all" said Applejack and soon Rainbow Dash greeted with her usual "sup?" and sat down

Fluttershy made eye contact with Applejack and immediately looked down, her face reddening again and squeezing her eyes shut

"Umm Fluttershy? y'all alright? " asked Applejack with a raised eyebrow looking on the poor girl

"yes!" said Fluttershy in really high pitch still with her eyes shut

"you sure?" said Rainbow Dash

"I-I have to go ...umm take care of Angel " lied Fluttershy in her new high voice and ran away but not without saying "sorry"

"so Rarity...did you do your math homework?" asked Pinkie Pie

everyone looked on her and stared

"what? do I have something on my nose?" she asked again

"ooookey" said Rainbow Dash trying to change the subject

"so how did you all spend your weekend?" asked Twilight

"oh! oh! oh! oh! TWILIGHT! PICK ME ! PICK ME!" bounced Pinkie in her chair with her hand raised

"umm yes Pinkie Pie?" she rolled her eyes

" I spent my weekend at Sugar Cube Corner baking and selling cakes while I worked wit the Cakes!"giggled Pinkie pie "did you get it? baked cakes with the Cakes!?" and she went hysterically laughing till she fell off the chair and everyone around giggled but when Rainbow Dash stood up to help Pinkie she was gone "what the?...never mind..." and she sat down again

"so Rarity how did you spend your weekend?" asked Twilight

"oh, I went to Canterlot to visit Fancy Pants and showed him my new spring collection" happily said Rarity "and you all can get it for half the price" she smiled

"tank you Rarity...i needed new clothes like a month ago" chuckled Twilight

"oh my..." said Rarity shocked "today after school! you, me and clothe shops understood?" seriously said Rarity

"umm okey" smiled Twilight "so Rainbow Dash...what did you do?" and she gave her a devilish grin

Rainbow Dash looked on Applejack and then on Twilight "umm I- I helped Applejack in the farm?" asked Rainbow Dash

"did you sleep there too?" asked Rarity

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked on her

"Im just assuming...because your motorcycle isn't in the schools parking lot"

"oh...y-yeah she stayed at the farm..." said Applejack avoiding eye contact

"why?" asked Twilight still grinning

Rainbow Dash started to panic and said something really stupid "umm...Big Mac?"

Applejack facepalmed and kicked Rainbow Dash

"okey okey! fine!"she rolled her eyes "we have to tell you something" Rainbow Dash and Applejack met each other eyes "we-"

and they got interrupted by the fire alarm and everyone went outside

"what happened?" asked Fluttershy to Twilight still avoiding eye contact with those two

"I think there is a fire in school" slowly said Twilight looking on the building

"Sorry to interrupt but you were about to say something to us? isn't that right dear?" asked Rarity looking on Rainbow Dash

"oh y-yeah" she chuckled "guess we did"

"so what is it?" asked Twilight impatiently

"so we wanted to tell this like a long time ag-" she got interrupted again by ringing phone

it was for Applejack and Rainbow Dash

"hold on...gotta check this" said Rainbow Dash as they both unlocked their phones

'Don't you dare tell them otherwise its not fun, isn't it? ...and this time the fire was fake...next time maybe not'

Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked on each other terrified and then back to their friends "w-we can't tell you right now"

"whats going on with you two lately?" asked Twilight almost annoyed

"well she didn't say we couldn't tell them THIS" reasoned Applejack

"fine...tomorrow after school meet us at Sugar Cube Corner and we will tell you almost everything ok?" asked Rainbow Dash and waited till everyone agreed "ok, but now we have to go...bye" waved Rainbow Dash

"AJ you coming? I need a ride home remember?" she shouted back

soon they were in the truck and Applejack just stared on Rainbow Dash

she immediately understood that look and said "i have a plan, trust me" and they drove away


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight waited for school to end so badly that she hadn't even ate her lunch normally...she finally wanted to know what was going on between those two

and finally ... school ended and everyone went to Sugar Cube Corner ...well almost everyone

"umm...I'm gonna go then ok?" shyly said Fluttershy "i-if you don't mind"

"Is something wrong dear?" asked Rarity obviously seeing that there is something Fluttershy wasn't happy about

"everything is fine Rarity" she gave her a fake smile and walked away

"Are you sure?" re-asked Rarity again but Fluttershy was far away now

shrugging she went inside the sweets shop and found her friends

"Girls, I think there is something wrong with Fluttershy" said Rarity with a worried look

Pinkie Pie gasped "how WRONG is she?! is she like super duper wrong in math or is she wrong in other ways, or or or is she baking a cake wrong? oooooh is she baking a super duper ultra sweet, yummy...tasty..."she started to droll

Rarity and Twilight looked on her "sooo when are they coming here?"

"umm they should be here in seven minutes" said Twilight checking the time

"but I'm still worried about Fluttershy Twilight"

"Rarity, she's going to be fine ok? maybe one of her pets got sick...when the time comes she will tell us alright?" Twilight tried to calm down Rarity

"I guess you're right" she smiled

out of nowhere Twilight got a text

'Twilight show this text to everyone else alright? so YES means NO and NO means YES got it? -RD'

Twilight looked on her phone confused until it hit her "ooooooh got it"

"you got what Twilight?" asked Pinkie Pie

"uh it~" she was cut off

"oooh did you get a balloon? or did you get something else?

Twilight facepalmed

"yo guys, whats hanging?" said Rainbow Dash as she and Applejack walked in and sat down

"Finally! we have waited you for like an hour here!" complained Rarity

"silly Rarity! you know we are here just ten minutes right?" said Pinkie pie

"well it felt like a hour!"

"oh stop yer hootin' Rarity" snickered Applejack and Rainbow Dash laughed with her which seemed as weird as always

"so I think you have some explaining to do?" asked Rarity

"oh yes, right" Rainbow Dash stopped laughing "where is Fluttershy?"

"oh, she said she wasn't coming" said Twilight

"why not?"

"we don't know"

"alright, i guess we need to start right?" asked Applejack

"so it **didn't** start the second day when I and Applejack met" said Rainbow Dash

"wait...why not?" asked Rarity again

"shush Rarity! we are trying to tell you something" RD looked on her

Rarity shut up and apologized "sorry"

"so after few years...lets say ten years...we started to realize that we kinda **don't** like each other" Applejack turned to face Rainbow Dash and smiled

Twilight raised her eyebrow and took out a notebook and a pen

"after two years I realized I **hate** Applejack ...like...really **HATE** her"

"if you hate her...why are you such good friends?" seriously asked Pinkie

"Twilight? are you writing it down?" said Rarity with shocked expression on her face

"umm...yes?" answered the purple haired girl

"why?"

"well~" Twilight was ready to say a long monolog why is she writing everything down but as usually she was cut off

"yeah yeah! doesn't matter...let us finish at least ok?" Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and looked on Applejack giving her a nod with a smile

"well ... It took me a bit longer than Rainbow Dash to realize how much Ah **hated** her...but Ah did and Ah'm really **sad** about it" she smiled

"wha~" Started Rarity but closed her mouth "sorry"

"anyway" continued Rainbow Dash "almost a year and a half we kinda told each other that we hated each other and well... now we are separated " she smiled and Applejack smiled back looking in other girls eyes and then back to their confused friends

"all I have to say is - WHAT?!" almost shouted Rarity "I didn't understand anything!"

"maybe it sounds crazy but...me neither" frowned Pinkie Pie but her smile came back faster than bullet "anyone wants a cupcake?!" ..."no?"..."ok! three for everyone!" and she ran into the kitchen

"NOO!" shouted Rarity "PINKIE PIE COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" but nobody came and she sighed

"Twilight did you at least understand something?"hopefully asked Rainbow Dash

"umm not exactly" she said slowly reading the text again

"check your phone...but later, we still have to tell you the important part, oh...and this will be easier to understand" mentioned RD

so they both told about Rose to Twilight; Rarity and Pinkie Pie, well ..they changed the text messages about telling everyone about them but still... the girls stared with wide eyes and no words coming out of their mouths

"You have to tell the police!" was the first thing Twilight said

"yeah...about that" Rainbow Dash scratched the back of her head "I kinda don't want to go to jail...you know? school...friends...the one I **hate** and other things "

on that they raised an eyebrow at the same time "what?"

"what?" re-asked Rainbow Dash confused

"Twilight Dear, could you please show me your note? oh and if you don't mind the text message?" curiously asked Rarity

"sure" slowly said Twilight still not understanding why Rarity would ask her those things

in Rarity's mind few words ran through ...words like - didn't , hate , hated , and dates ... and then she realized

"SWEET CELESTIA YOU TWO ARE D-mpfffp" she was cut off by a cupcake flying in her face

"shush! no one else needs to know!" said Applejack almost angry

"nice throw AJ" laughed Rainbow Dash and Rarity's face couldn't get reder than it was

"Applejack! you little!" and she ran to the restroom

"d-did she figured something out before I did?" still confused asked Twilight

"I guess so" still chuckling said Rainbow Dash "hey Pinkie? whats wrong? you haven't randomly said anything for a while"


	11. Chapter 11

Pinkie Pie handed her phone to her friends "Look"

everyone read the text and raised their eyebrow "and?"

"and what? you can't read or something?" raged Pinkie Pie

"Pinkie chill!" said Rainbow Dash "so what Mr. Cake needs you to buy 7 bags of flour?"

"What?!" Pinkie Pie took her phone "oh sorry.."she giggled "wrong message"

"WHAT? she's writing to you now?!" shocked asked Twilight "how long?"

"well...this is the first text" seriously said Pinkie "we must do something...Gummy cannot be hurt! or else..." her hair flattened

"Pinkie dear, please relax" calmly said Rarity putting her hand on the pink haired friend.

she seemed to relax at the touch but still was pretty tensed.

"Well, it seems all you have to do is to umm hack into schools computer?" Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie confused

"Don't look at me! I have no idea why!"

"well, let's go then" Applejack stood up and walked outside .

after some long time figuring out how to hack a computer( thank Celestia Twilight was with them) they went to their homes, well except Rainbow Dash who went to Applejack's farm.

"You know the prom's in a month and a half right?" said Rainbow Dash slowly walking in Applejack's position speaking seductively

she was face to face with Applejack "and its our two year anniversary" she leaned in and kissed Applejack on her neck

she heard a small and quiet moan gasping through Applejacks lips , Rainbow Dash knew it was one of her weak spots

"Ah know" whispered Applejack while Rainbow Dash continued kissing her neck with small kisses

RD slowly started to go lower with her kisses , while Applejack backed off and fell onto her bed and Rainbow Dash on top of her

both of them chuckled and leaned into a passionate kiss, Applejack stroking Rainbow Dashes hair and Rainbow Dash slowly striping Applejack.

"No hun, tonight I will do the job done" and with one strong push Rainbow Dash was on her back and AJ on top of her smiling

"wow, you're fast!" amazed said Rainbow Dash looking on her girlfriend.

as Applejack was ready to undo Rainbow's top came few vibrations 'bzzz' 'bzzz' witch usually meant a text message

the cowgirl was ready to look at her phone but felt a hand grabbing her wrist "just leave it" and pulled her back.

"but now" grinned rainbow haired girl "now, I have something special for you"

and then came another vibration from Rainbow's phone "oh come on!" she took her phone out and jumped out of the bed

"guess what! It's from Rose again!"raged Rainbow Dash "and of course, we will repent our anniversary"

Applejack walked next to her angry girlfriend "just relax, ah'm sure we will get over it"

"no Applejack! I know I won't get over with it! all I will ever remember from my prom will be how a fu#king asshole named Rose ruined my life!"

"It won't be like that"

"HOW do you know!?" almost yelled Rainbow Dash "and what the fu#k did you do to her! cripple her sister or something!"

Applejack stepped back as Rainbow Dash punched the wall "actually, Ah kinda did"

"WHAT!?" shocked shouted Rainbow Dash "How?! WHY?!"

"well Ah was young and stupid back in Manhettan and well it was meant to be a harmless prank but the garage blew up and her sister got crippled" Applejack lowered her head "ah sent them money and a sorry letter but ah guess Rose didn't forgive me like her sister did , nice girl by the way"

Rainbow Dash seemed to be relaxed now and sat next to Applejack "but she said something about you not wanting to date her"

"that's also true, but it happened in 8th grade and when I was straight... that was before I met you"

Rainbow Dash stood up "gah! I need to think!" she walked next to the window "i'll see you later " and she jumped out.

Applejack ran panicking to the window "RAINBOW!?"

"Im fine" said the crazy girl brushing off few hay strays from her hair and sitting on her bike.

Applejack sighed and sat down beneath her wooden window, putting her head into her lap

"sis, are you ok?"came the voice from Applejack s younger sister Apple Bloom

"Ah'm fine"

"you don't seem to be fine" said Apple Bloom while stepping into Applejack's room and sitting onto her bed

"Fine, Ah'm not OK! Ah'm terrible but ya'll wouldn't understand anyway!" said Applejack looking into her little sisters eyes

"will you stop saying that!" with raised voice said Apple Bloom "ah am not a little kid anymore! I know lots of stuff and sometimes can help!" puffed the little girl

"fine, what do Ah have to loose?" Applejack stood up "There is this girl named Rose who is sorta blackmailing us, Rainbow Dash is sorta mad on me and Ah think Ah screwed up our relationship, my friends are affected into this too and prom is in one and a half months from now!" she watched Apple Blooms facial emotions change from offended to 'wut?' "Did it make some sense to you?"

"well, no. But Ah knew about Rose and the prom" smiled Apple Bloom

"gah, Ah don't have time for this. Ah'm sorry but ah'm angry and maybe a little bit depressed so please go to bed before Ah do something stupid" and Applejack jumped onto her bed with her head into pillows hearing the door being closed.


	12. Chapter 12

-few F-bombs included :D-enjoy-

Applejack lied onto her bed the next morning, staring at her wooden sealing blankly.

few minutes passed staring at the same spot, not wanting to get out of the bed...just, stay in bed all day long with her thoughts and yesterdays events.

'Why did she get so mad anyway?' thought Applejack 'Ah mean, yeah that sounds really messed up but...nobody's perfect right?' she made a thinking face and looked out of her window 'Ah think Ah will pass school today', turning her gaze back on the sealing she heard her door squeak.

"Applejack, you ready?" came Big Mac's voice trough the slightly opened doors, not sure if his sister was dressed or not.

"Ah'm not goin' to school today".

Big Mac opened the door to its full leight and stepped inside "How so?".

Applejack sighed and sat up in her bed "Ah just don't feel like going to school today, Ah rather help out on the farm than get bugged by that ' frick' Rose and Rainbow getting on mah nerves...so" she scratched her messed hair.

"umm, o-ok I will drop Apple Bloom of to school and tell yer principal you're feeling sick alright?" asked Big Mac not sure how to react at this situation as it never came up before.

"fine" as those words came out of her mouth she fell backwards onto her bed and stared at her sealing again.

''why isn't she at school!?'' freaking out Rainbow Dash grabbed Twilight by her shoulders and shook her few times ''WHY isn't she here!?''.

''Rainbow calm down!'' almost shouted Twilight ''just text her and ask, but please, do not shake me like that ever again! I think my brain got some injuries'' with a frown she sat down into her seat next to Rarity.

''why is she so panicked?'' curiously Rarity looked on Rainbow Dash.

''Ah! she and Applejack had something like a fight, well Rainbow Dash did the whole yelling and freaking out stuff...but yeah, she thinks its her fault Applejack isn't at school today'' explained Twilight rubbing her forehead.

all Rarity could say was a simple ''oh'' as the teacher came into class and handed them test results. from various places could be heard relieved sighs and even some swear words.

''Dang it! a freaking F again? really?'' complained Rainbow Dash ''How on earth did I get an F!?''

''by being stupid- simple...'' murmured Twilight under her breath

Rarity's eyes looked on Twilight with slight shock ''Twilight! Whats gotten into you!? you have never been so ...so...I don't even know what!''

''uh, I'm sorry I just...I think Flash is mad at me'' frowned Twilight again

''why would he be mad at you?'' said Rarity sitting down next to Twilight and putting her arm around the other girls shoulders.

''he said I'm giving more attention to my books than him'' she sighed ''That's totally not true! I don't care about them THAT much do I?''.

''w-well you kinda do'' slowly said Rarity.

''Kinda? you kidding Rare's she treats her books like they are her babies or something...'' simply said Rainbow Dash untill she realized what she had said ''oh...um...sorry''.

''no...don't be, you're right...I should give more attention to my boyfriend than some silly books, right?'' Twilight hopefully looked on Rarity as if she would give her some reason to not.

''of course darling, that's the right thing to do'' she smiled and Twilight sighed, changing the topic she turned to face Rainbow Dash who was staring at her phone.

''so...did Applejack reply?''

''no..'' a long pause ''do you think I should go and check on her? I-I could totally ditch my last period and go there''.

''aww that's so sweet and adorable!'' squeeked Rarity.

Rainbow Dashes eyes widened and her face took a pinkish colour ''What!? n-no I just worry about her! there is nothing adorable about that!''.

''the non-girly Rainbow Dash, the tuffest girl in school...gets worried and all emocional about her girlfriend not showing up at school because she thinks it's her fault? yeah..you're right, thats not sweet and adorable'' Rarity grinned and Twilight giggled while Rainbow Dashes face got pure red.

Rainbow Dash stood up and angerly walked outside the class room's door while Rarity smirked and returned to Twilight's problem.

"did the bell ring already?" confused asked classes teacher looking at the whole class

by now Applejack was outside in the orchard picking up rotten apples really slowly.

in a long distance she could spot a black car heading toward the farm

'that couldn't be Rainbow Dash...she has classes right?...but maybe? nope..who am Ah kidding she probably didn't show up at school too' shrugging her shoulders she chose to ignore the car and continue picking up apples

The car drove near the farm house and stopped fully, taking a second to turn it off the door opened and a rainbow haired girl stepped outside of it, immediately spotting the gorgeus farm girl she waved and walked her way to Applejack

"hey there stranger!" she reached for a hug or a quick kiss but Applejack stepped away

"why are ya here? Ah thought you needed to think" it seemed like Applejack was annoyed or something like that

"ok listen, I feel really bad about storming like that yesterday, I should have been there to comfort you but instead i just raged beacuse i was confused and surprised that YOU of all the people I know could be possible on something like that ... and ... I raged also because of ... because of you... if it weren't for your stupid 'prank' we wouldn't be in this mess" finished Rainbow Dash looking on Applejack whose face changed from slight smile to an angry face

"MY stupid prank!? sure! blame it all on ME! YOU didn't have anything to do with it didn't you!" yelled Applejack

" -actually" started Rainbow Dash

"SHUT IT! If YOU wouldn't have fucked your stupid relationship with that FUCKING police department we would have been out of this mess weeks ago! SO yeah! its totally my fault!" Applejack turned around and kicked nearest apple as hard as she could. The rotten apple exploded in every direction and she turned back trowing her arms into air "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE BUCKING POLICE!?" she yelled louder

by now Rainbow Dash had stepped a few steps back and had small tears forming into her eyes "I-I"

"EXPLAIN IT TO ME!"

it seemed like Applejack had released all of her anger, whitch had been in her for days, monthts, who knows maybe even years.

at this pressure she couldn't hold it back anymore and few tears ran down Rainbows cheeks as she looked away from Applejacks angry face.

Applejacks eyes widened a little as she realized what she had done "sugarcube, Ah'm so so-"

"don't!" said Rainbow Dash whiping her eyes into her jacket "you're right, I fucked up and I can't change it as much as you can't"

"Rainbow..."

"Remember when my parents died and I shut you all out of my life?" she stopped as she whiped more tears away remembering her parents "instead of you guys, I hang out with Gilda and she made me do some stuff im still paying for...one of them is the police department"

"what did she make you do?"

"first of all, she introduced me to drugs...by the way I recovered from them just two and a half years ago" she sighed "and when I didn't have drugs I got really mad and in that point I almost killed two police officers ...yeah ...two"

"w-why didn't they arrest you?" Applejack stepped closer

"those two officers were kinda friends of my dad so they told their sherif that I had lost my parents and they knew how it felt ...only they didn't want me to spend my next twenty years in jail"

"and then they offered you that deal?"

"no"

"what do you mean by 'no'?" Applejack was confused

"I did..."

Applejack was silent for a minute "why?"

"you see, they still could give me at least two years in jail but instead of that i offered them to never show up there , never look at my disgusting face again and do community services for six months"

"oh hun, you don't have a disgusting face" she hugged Rainbow Dash tightly, dropping few tears over her cheeks too

"thanks...but I really do" she returned the hug "I wish i could go back in time and change my decision about hanging out with Gilda"

they hugged for a while more until Big Mac came and interrupted them

"What's going on here? I heard screamin'"

"everythings fine Mac...it was just an outburst from me"

"actually it's not OK but i have to go...see you later" with that Rainbow Dash left to her car leaving Applejack with her head low and confused Big Mac


	13. Chapter 13

few hours had passed since she left the farm, instead of going back to school she went to a bar near her house where Vinyl or DJ-pon3 worked.

"Woah! long time no see!" happily said the Dj

"yeah...guess that's true"

"So how's it going?"

"believe me, you don't need to know" she went and sat down at the bar lifting her hand up.

now the DJ needed to know like her life depended on it "is that so?...here...ill pay for your drink" she smiled.

The bartender gave Rainbow's whiskey to her "uh. thanks"

'if its whiskey than it should be a pretty big deal' thought Vinyl

"so, how have you been?" asked Rainbow Dash taking a sip of her drink

"oh me? nothing special, just like it was the last time you visited"

"so you still work here and live with your best friend Octavia in that apartment?"

"heh about that" she scratched back of her head and laughed a bit

"what? did she move out?" asked Rainbow taking another sip

"WHAT? Nonono nothing like that!" she paused "the thing is that were a thing now" she laughed again

"wow really? I wish you two luck" smiled Rainbow Dash "wish I had some luck" she murmured

Vinyl was the first one who knew about Rainbow Dashes feelings towards Applejack and that they were together because she accidentally told her when she was drunk.

"so, how's things with AJ going?"

at this sentence Rainbow Dash lowered her head lower and took a bigger sip of her whiskey "bad.."

the Dj lifted her hand up to call the bartender "another whiskey please" and turned back to Rainbow Dash "so what happened?"

Rainbow Dash turned to face Vinyl and looked deeply into her eyes "What should I do!?"

"look before i give you advice tell me what happened"

"ill tell you a short version okey? so the prom is coming up and I can't take Applejack because we haven't told anyone except our friends that we are a couple, so its frustrating and we don't know how to tell everyone about us" sighed Rainbow Dash "oh and then there's another thing but yeah..." taking another long sip of her whiskey she turned back to the counter

"hmm" Vinyl thought for a moment "how about you two go alone with your friends and you can surprise Applejack by doing what you had planed that time when you two had that fight and you didn't talk for three or four days?"

Rainbow Dash thought about that for a while and smiled "heh and I thought Twilight was the only genius I know, thanks" drinking the whole glass of whiskey with her last sip she stood up and left the bar

"it will be forty-two dollars"


	14. Chapter 14

"ya sure yer ok?" worried asked Applejack trough the phone

"yeah, im fine" she smiled "everything's just fine, don't worry"

"if ya say so.." sighed the farm girl

"by the way, about the prom"

"mhm listening"

"I thought maybe we could go separately? I mean like just by ourselves with our friends... we don't need fake dates right?"

"ah suppose we don't" she chuckled "and we won't be the only ones right? Fluttershy probably doesn't have a date either"

"wait...you don't know?" surprised asked Rainbow Dash

"know what?" she asked confused

"about Fluttershy's boyfriend!"

"she has a what now?"

by now Rainbow Dash was laughing her ass off "OMG AJ! hahah how can you not know! haha"

Applejack could hear trough the phone how Rainbow Dash fell off of whatever she was sitting on

"Stop laughing!" puffed Applejack

"hahha I-I can-can't! hahaha"

after a minute of listening Rainbow Dashes laughter she heard her voice again "s-sorry, just...Omg I haven't laughed like that since last week!"

Applejack rolled her eyes but still smiled of how childish her girlfriend was "Ah suppose you can tell me now who's the Romeo for Fluttershy right?"

"haha yeah sure just give me a sec"

after few seconds she came back to the phone "sorry, Tank fell over again...Anyway it's Big Mac"

"WHAT!?" screamed Applejack

"yeah, thats why it was so funny" snickered Rainbow Dash again

"oh hes gonna get it...be right back hun!"

Rainbow Dash could hear the phone hitting the table and doors closing, after few seconds she could hear Applejack shouting to her brother for not telling her such a thing. she started to laugh again but stopped as soon as she heard the door being shut again

"AJ you there?"

"yup!"

"so what did he say?" she chuckled again

"oh hes doing my chores for tomorrow"

"haha nice on AJ!"

there was a short silence between them until Rainbow Dash spoke again

"uh umm...maybe...maybe you want to come over?"

"sure thing, but I'm on mah period"

"oh that's fine. we'll just watch a movie or something kay?"

by this Applejack was took by surprise "wow what? are you serious?"

"yeah I'm not joking. I just want to be with you"

Applejack was now sooo confused she didn't know how to reply "uh where's Rainbow Dash and what did you do to her?!"

Rainbow Dash laughed "alright alright I get it! just come over ok?"

after that Applejack spent the night at Rainbow Dashes place and they both went to school the next morning too.

finally it was lunch and everyone could take a break from studying and enjoy their lunches

Applejack and Rainbow Dash came together as usual from the gym, Twilight came from the sciences class and Rarity right from the art class.

They all sat down to greet the waiting pink-haired girl with balloons around her who always was waiting for them with Fluttershy, but again Fluttershy wasn't with Pinkie Pie

"hey! wheres Fluttershy?" asked Twilight

"she said something about not coming...want a cupcake!?" brightly smiled Pinkie handing a bag of cupcakes to them

"oh umm..no thanks" refused Rainbow Dash looking around "Hey! there she is! FLUTTERSHY!"

poor Fluttershy screamed in fright and ran outside the cafeteria leaving everyone staring at the doors

"oh no you won't!" after that Rainbow Dash started running and soon was outside the cafeteria among with Applejack , Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight far far away

Fluttershy ran into a dark schools ally which she didn't know about and was scared to know, but it didn't matter anymore, she needed to get away from Rainbow Dash

now she had nowhere to run and she turned around to see Rainbow Dash standing few feet away from her

"for you...that's...uh- some speed" still trying to catch her breath she heard other girls arriving too

"Fluttershy whats wrong Dear?"

by now Fluttershy was so scared she had tears in her eyes and was standing in a corner "oh, dear" came Rarity's voice as she hugged the poor girl "What did you do to her Rainbow Dash?!"

"What?! Me?! I didn't do anything!" she protested taking a step forward

"l-leave me a-alone please!" spoke Fluttershy behind Rarity's back

"whats wrong Flutteshy?" worried asked Twilight also walking to Flutteshy, and it seemed like she was OK with that so Rainbow Dash took another step forward but the poor girl spoke again "D-Don't come closer...p-please"

Rainbow Dash was now confused, hurt and scared at the same time "wh-why?"

there was a silence, only Fluttershy's sniffing could be heard

"j-just don't come closer!"

Rainbow Dash now got another emotion among the rest of them and it was a slight anger. She took another step further

"P-PLEASE DON'T RAPE ME!" almost shouted Fluttershy with her face bright red and buried into Rarity

Rainbow Dash stopped immediately with a blank facial expression. Everyone's mouths hang open and they looked on Fluttershy

"wha?" silently spoke Rainbow Dash

"rape?" asked Twilight and Fluttershy nodded.

"Has she tried to rape you!?" asked Rarity and Flutteshy shook her head

"so why?" asked Applejack

"umm the other d-day I s-saw how sh-she almost raped you Applejack!"

now both Applejack and Rainbow Dash froze looking on each other

"I-It was that day when we didn't have our first period..a-and I was in the classroom. a-and I saw it all! I-Im sorry!" cried Flutteshy again

silence again

"d-don't worry Fluttershy, I-I won't rape you" still shocked said the rainbow-haired girl

"oh Fluttershy by the way, Ah and Rainbow are a couple so yeah...d-don't worry"

now Fluttershy was the frozen one "wha?"


	15. Chapter 15

Finally after a very long time the group was once again back together and they were sitting at their usual table in Sugar Cube Corner.

"so what are we going to do about Rose?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"let's kill her" brightly smiled Pinkie Pie bringing cupcakes to the table and sitting down next to Rarity

.

„Well it's decided! Let's kill her" Rainbow Dash stood up and raised her fist towards the ceiling. „ Who's with me?" .

„Me! Me! Me!" pinkie Pie jumped up and down from excitement .

"We ain't gonna kill anyone!" sighed Applejack .

"aww why not?" disappointed asked Pinkie "She had my pet as a hostage!" .

"Believe me, I would be more than happy to break her arms too but I ain't that kind of a person and besides, I don't want to go to jail!" Reasoned Applejack.

"What's wrong with all of you?!" disgusted asked Twilight .

"Dear god! Girls look! You made poor Fluttershy scared!" said Rarity with a disappointed and annoyed tone to her voice.

"S-sorry Fluttershy" Apologized Rainbow Dash "Anyway, the prom is in one week! She is totally planning something shady!".

"Are you sure dear? We have not heard of her for a month or so" said Rarity taking a bite from a freshly baked cupcake, enjoying every little crumb of it with delight .

"That's totally true! Maybe she got like mad diarrhea or something?!" happily said Pinkie Pie .

"Ha! I wish!"Rainbow Dash let out a small laugh before continuing "but still, I have this weird feeling that she is planning on something bad!".

"Right?" agreed Applejack.

"Don't worry girls, I'll take care of this Rose thing" twilight smiled writing something on her tablet.

All five of them exchanged confused looks and looked on Twilight hoping that she would start explaining something as always.

"Just trust me ok?" twilight smiled again and looked back on her tablet.

Silence fell over the room for a while and time passed drinking delicious tea and eating amazing cupcakes.

Fluttershy still didn't know what to say to Rainbow Dash and Applejack so she sat there silently the whole time observing both of them as they sat closely and playfully poked each other slowly drifting in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" asked Applejack.

"Huh?" Fluttershy flinched as she heard her name "oh it's nothing".

"so? How far have you gone with Big Mac?"grinned the blond farm girl.

Fluttershy's eyes widened a bit and she blushed.

"Oh? I would most certainly like to know that too" happily said rarity clapping her hands gently together.

"hehe do tell Fluttershy!" laughed Rainbow Dash as Fluttershy blushed even more.

"we k-ki-kissed and t-then..umm" Fluttershy blushed even more and looked away making her pink hair fall over her face to hide her bright blush.

Pinkie pie bounced with excitement "Lady in the streets, a freak in the sheets, ey Flutters?"

The meek girl squealed and looked up to Pinkie pie "n-no! w-we didn't do it!" she said panicky "we stopped!"

"booo" all the girls disappointingly said at the same time and fluttershy blushed even more

"s-sorry".

"At Rainbows place"

As the dark night fell over Ponyville making the beautiful stars shine through the sky, Rainbow Dash and Applejack cuddled on Rainbow Dashes couch under a light blue, warm blanket as they watched whatever was on Tv.

"Say Applejack" curiously said Rainbow Dash making her lover slightly lift her head up

"mmm?"

"What do you think Twilight is planning?"

"mhmm honestly I have no idea" drowsily said Applejack.

"Hey Applejack?" quietly asked Rainbow Dash again

"what is it?" replied the sleepy girl

"How do you feel about others knowing about our relationship?"

Applejack sat up and looked in Rainbow Dashes eyes curiously "come again?"

"I mean, our friends know, your family knows and are fine with it so … can we tell other people too?"

"I guess it's fine but why do you ask?" still not understanding anything she continued to look in Rainbows eyes

'dang, I didn't think she would ask why! Uhh umm think Rainbow! Just don't lie!' "uh I just want to take you out on a proper date that's all" slightly smiled Rainbow Dash giving a small peck on AJ cheek

Applejack smiled and snuggled back into Rainbows awaiting arms as they both fell asleep on the couch eagerly waiting prom so all of this Rose thing could finally end and they both could live happily ever after.


	16. Chapter 16 last chapter

It was finally the day. Today was the long waited prom and a certain couples two year anniversary.

"Come on, we have to hurry" said Applejack pulling Rainbow Dash toward Rarity's shop.

"But...but...i don't want to wear a dress" pouted the childish girl.

"Ah swear...sometimes you are just like mah little sis, but worse" laughed Applejack entering the shop.

Four pairs of eyes turned their vision toward the door that just had opened and greeted the visitors with a smile.

"Come on in girls, we were waiting for you before we start" said Rarity sipping tea out of her fancy cup.

"Told you they were waiting on us" scolded Applejack

"Alright. Who is going first?" Asked Twilight

"How about you Rainbow Dash? I am eager to see you in that dress I made" another mischievous sip of her expensive tea.

"what me? no, no. I couldn't take that honor" replied Rainbow Dash knowing that smile, since she uses it a lot.

"Fine, I'll go!" said Twilight "Where to?"

Rarity pointed to the direction and Twilight turned, taking a step closer to her prom dress, but before she could see it Pinkie Pie came out of the changing room, jumping and twirling her dress

"OH MY GOSH RARITY! THIS IS SUPER AMAZING! I LOVE IT SOOOO MUUUUCH I MIGHT MARRY THIS DRESS! THANK YOUU" screamed the pink haired girl jumping around the mirrors. Her dress was not longer than her knees, pink of course, with white, puffy underskirt, and it perfectly showed the right places of her skin. Not too much and no too little. With the dress were also socks that went up all the way under her knees, with stripes and very colorful, just as Pinkie was. her black 'school girl' shoes went perfect with that look. on her dresses skirt were three small balloons, two yellow and one light blue. You would think they are unnecessary but they matched Pinkie Pie so well you couldn't argue about the design.

Pinkie Pie looked stunning and so mature but childish at the same time, that it was practically a miracle.

"You really do look amazing Pinkie Pie" said Rarity "Looks like I did well"

"You did super well! thank you so much" replied Pinkie with a bright and loving smile that made Rarity smile even more.

"Alright I'm next!" notified Twilight disappearing in the changing room.

After just few second came a high pitched squeal and the other girls snickered at the sound

few minutes later Twilight came out running straight to Rarity attacking her with a hug, almost screaming " I LOVE IT SOO MUCH! thank you Rarity!" after the short shock Rarity hugged Twilight back. "I guess I did well on this too" she smiled

"Of course you did" Twilight smiled back.

Twilights dress was about the same length as Pinkie Pie's was but instead of pink, it was purple, and slimmer. The purple dress, didn't have long sleeves, or sleeves at all, just two thick, purple strips and a 'backless' back. No doubt it would look like Twilight could be cold in that dress, but Rarity made sure that the dress would be warm, using felt that looked thin, but actually was super cozy and warm. Twilight was very thankful for that.

Twilights prom dress also had similar object sewed on the bottom of the dress, though instead of balloons it was a bright star, showing exactly what Twilight was. Together with the dress came knee-high white and purple boots, that any other day would look unfitting, but again Rarity had chosen wisely. it looked absolutely stunning.

Fluttershy decided to go next, and before anyone could notice disappeared into the changing room.

She came outside just as quietly as she went inside, and hardly anyone noticed that she was gone for those couple of minutes, but as she took the first step out of the room, everyone's eyes widened and Rarity just victoriously smirked to herself.

"FLUTTERSHY YOU LOOK SO SUPER- DUPER AMAZING!" yelled Pinkie pie still jumping around in her dress.

with a small blush and a quiet "thank you" she twirled around few times glancing on herself trough the large mirrors Rarity had, and smiled to herself. She really did look amazing.

Her dress was a mix of green and light yellow, it reminded her of nature and she loved it. Her dress compared to previous two were ankle long and with a short 'tail' that dragged along her on the ground. On her dress however were butterflies, right in the same spot where Twilights and Pinkie Pies were. They weren't sure why they were there and what they meant but somehow they made perfect sense and looked great on them. Fluttershy's dress didn't have anything complex but it really looked like seven designers had worked on that piece of art for several months and Rarity was really proud of that.

Fluttershy said "thank you" to Rarity and disappeared back into changing room.

Rarity smirked "well then. Who is next my sweet darlings? Applejack or Rainbow Dash?"

"I know!" said Twilight "How about they go in together and come out at the same time so its a surprise for both of them at the same time?"

"what a great idea!" another mischievous smile from Rarity.

Before both of the girls could react they both were being pushed into different rooms by one of the girls.

After few minutes Rainbow Dash half yelled from her changing room "Hey AJ...are you done?"

"Ah thinks so" was her response.

"lets come out on the count of three"

"Alright" Agreed the farm girl,eager to see what Rainbows dress looked like.

"ok...one...two...three" and just as they agreed both doors swung open. Their eyes slightly filled up with surprise and love making eye contact, though it didn't last because both of them broke it to look up and down on each other fully enjoying the sight.

"w..wow Applejack...you...you look so gorgeous" Rainbow Dash stuttered out still looking all over Applejacks body and dress.

It was very simple, yet so amazing and suiting for her. Instead of high heels or platform shoes she had boots. She had leather boots that looked almost like those which Applejack usually wears but green and these were designed specifically for this and only this dress. They were about the same length as Twilights boots, which meant that there weren't enough skin-showing to show of those strong and beautiful legs and Rainbow Dash kind of slightly cursed at that but was thankful at the same time. Her dress was about till her knees, also green-ish and with no sleeves. on the bottom of her dress was a white stripe where red apples were decorating it. From her upper hips in a V shape down also was leather, giving the dress the 'farm' vibe that showed who was in the dress.

What Rainbow Dash didn't like in the dress at all was how Applejacks cleavage was shown pretty much to EVERYONE. Of course it was important for the look, but the leather making the V shape and finished off with a bright red apple was maybe a little too much in Rainbows perspective. But she had to admit, She did look pretty hot in that dress, and those finger-less leather gloves didn't help. And with her Stetson hat the look would be completed by 120 percent. She couldn't hold back her smirk as she thought about how jealous everyone will be when they find out that Rainbow Dash has this beauty to only herself.

Applejack noticing Rainbows smirk smiled. "And whatcya smirking about now huh?"

Rainbow Dash snapped back to reality "h-huh? oh nothing" she let out a small laugh "But really...You look amazing"

"T-thank you Rainbow. Ah can say the same to you...even better Ah might add"

Compared to Applejacks dress Rainbow Dashes was way more revealing than Applejack might have wanted it to be. Her dress was one of those dresses you couldn't wear a bra with and had your back almost completely naked. The cloth that was actually covering something up was white like snow and tight enough to hold everything in place. down from her ribs was a color explosion. Rainbow Dashes 'skirt' half was like one of those you would see in old fashioned movies, the longer it goes the wider it gets. As for color, the 'skirt' was made like a rainbow, starting with red from the right side and finishing with purple on the left side. in the middle was an opening ,decorated with white, cloud like fluff going from her bellybutton down both sides of the cut and around the bottom of the dress. her golden platform shoes and golden bands around her lower arm gave her the look of a goddess. All she really needed was wings and you would think that she's an actual angel.

"Well that seems to be all ladies!" chirped Rarity clapping her hands gently. "If there is nothing wrong with your dresses then we should get some food and return here so I can do your hair" she smiled

"umm actually" said Rainbow Dash "the dresses are great, even **I** like mine, but could you maybe make my...my" she paused "this!" she made a circular motion with her hand over her breasts and torso "tighter? I am afraid that it will fall off"

Everyone chuckled.

"Sure thing dear!" replied Rarity heading towards Rainbow Dash

"What about your dress Rarity?" asked Fluttershy

she laughed "Don't worry dear, you will see it of course but not now, we still have a lot to do~" she sang.

After few hours of getting ready, talking, laughing and eating, the prom was finally here and all of them looked like models from a magazine.

When they arrived at school all heads turned to the black Jeep that pulled over near the schools entrance. First to get out was Rarity of course. Her slender leg with a purple high heel touched the pavement beneath the car soon followed by her other leg. The moonlight hit her perfect face as she fully stepped out of the car, dropping few jaws. She had a skin tight dark purple dress with some white mixed in it. her dress was shorter than Applejacks. her neck was accompanied by light purple pearl necklace and her hand was holding a small handbag that had three white diamonds on it. Add sparkling around her and you will have the perfect entry at a prom. after Rarity others stepped out of the car and as a group they went inside the busy school.

As the group went inside they scanned the hall for Rose. She didn't seem to be here so everyone felt a huge relief and went to find either their dates, friends or just their reserved tables. After few dances and drinks Rainbow Dash and Applejack were sitting at their table talking or just looking around to see what their friends are doing.

"oh can you wait a bit ? I'll be right back" said Rainbow Dash gently squeezing her girlfriends hand before letting it go and standing up from the table.

"oh ok." muttered Applejack while following Rainbow's flawless body with her eyes until she disappeared into the dancing crowd.

"hey there, care for a dance?"

Applejack snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to the speaker. There in front of her was a really handsome young man with his new black suit and his black hair groomed to the back of his head and his green eyes sparkling with hope in front of her. 'ah don't think he even goes to this school' thought Applejack shaking her head gently.

"Ah'm flattered but I'll have to say no thank you" she gave the guy a small apologizing smile and waited for him to take his leave, but he had other plans and he sat down next to now slightly frowned Applejack.

"let's start again" he said "my name is Oliver but you can call me Olly"

Applejack smiled and opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off.

"actually you can call me as what ever you want to call me. I won't mind. My friends call me Blabolly because I talk too much when I'm nervous ... But still you can call me whatever you'd like to call me " and he nervously smiled inhaling some air. "wanna dance now?"

Applejack just blinked with ave 'So it isn't just Pinkie Pie who can talk so fast and with just one breath'

"Ah am sorry Oliver but no. " he frowned "But I know who would love to dance with you"

"see that gorgeous girl with diamonds on her handbag? Her name is Rarity" She pointed on the said girl who was sitting alone at some random table sulking. "tell her how good her dress looks on her and then ask her to dance"

Oliver smiled, nodded a 'thank you' and went in Rarity's direction. Applejack smiled and gave herself a mental pat on her back for a job well done when she saw Oliver commenting Rarity and her giggling a little before saying 'aren't you a charmer?' and taking his hand, leading Oliver in the crowd.

Applejack just sat there.

alone.

alone at her table with only her cup of punch in her hand to keep her company. She looked around the ballroom and saw Pinkie Pie dancing crazily around Fluttershy. Fluttershy on the other hand was swaying calmly from side to side and trying to keep track of Pinkie. Near them was Twilight with her new boyfriend Flash dancing some crazy dance moves. One second they are doing something with their arms and in the next one they are on all fours wiggling their legs and arms. Thank god Rarity was far far away from this sight, she would either pass out or explode with anger.

Applejack just had to let out a laugh at that thought.

Finally she spotted Rarity and Oliver dancing near the entrance with big smiles on their faces and chit-chatting. Applejack continued to scan the crowd but couldn't find who she was looking for. 'Seriously? Where is she? She said be right back like ten hours ago!' (it had only been few minutes) 'ugh' she sighed with boredom. Applejack drowned down rest of her punch and stood up disappearing in the crowd.

Applejack was now in the middle of the dance floor looking around dancing teenagers, she threw a quick glance on the stage and her eyebrow was quickly shot up. 'why is she there?'

and before she could squeeze her way to the stage she heard the music stop and Rainbow Dashes voice speak trough the speakers.

"umm hey there my fellow school mates" she let out a small nervous laugh and scratched her neck "do you know how lucky you are? I am going to sing a song to my someone special" she smiled and the crowd cheered "it's actually our two year anniversary " everyone glanced around exchanging looks and whispers "umm I love you aaand ... Okey, hit it Pon-3"

Applejack just stood there dumbfounded and looked on Rainbow swaying to the melody. _**for more effect you can put the song on youtube- One Direction- They Don't Know About Us**_ And she started to sing.

 ***People say we shouldn't be together**

 **too young to know about forever**

 **But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about***

 ***Cause this love is only getting stronger**

 **So I don't wanna wait any longer**

 **I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl,***

Applejack slowly moved towards the stage where her girlfriend stood.

 ***They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the "I love you's"**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us***

Applejack was now in front of the stage and Rainbow Dash gave her a smile with a wink

 ***They don't know about the up all nights**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us***

 **One touch and I was a believer**

 **Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**

 **It's getting better**

 **Keeps getting better all the time, girl***

by this time Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity were next to AJ giving her smiles and how romantic this is

 ***They don't know about the things we do**

 **They don't know about the "I love you"'s**

 **But I bet you if they only knew**

 **They would just be jealous of us,**

 **They don't know about the up all nights**

 **They don't know I've waited all my life**

 **Just to find a love that feels this right**

 **Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us***

Applejack just stood there in ave as Rainbow continued to smile at her and steal glances

 ***They don't know how special you are**

 **They don't know what you've done to my heart**

 **They can say anything they want**

 **'Cause they don't know us**

 **They don't know what we do best**

 **It's between me and you, our little secret**

 **But I wanna tell 'em**

 **I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl***

She didn't care if someone or everyone for the matter of fact would put peaces together and found out that they have been a couple for two years now. She just cared for her lover who was singing to HER in front of the WHOLE school! students, teachers, her idols, her enemies ...everyone

and At this point Applejack just couldn't take it anymore and not wanting to waste any more time she put her arms on the stage together with her right leg and started to climb her way up to the stage making her dress lift up exposing her panties to everyone.

Rarity's eyes widened at the act what the girl next to her was doing and quickly tugged down her dress holding it down firmly, blocking everyones view on black lacy panties with a bright red apple right on the butt until their owner were up on the stage.

Rainbow Dash hadn't noticed what Aj was doing until she turned around and her eyes widened making her stop the song right at the end.

In the background could be heard laud cheers and some 'eews' too.

all Rainbow Dash could see and feel were Applejack's closed eyes and her soft lips against hers. She closed her eyes too, smiling.

In a mere second she had wrapped her arms around Applejacks back and tilted her down in one of those 'romantic kisses'.

After their romantic kiss they joined into a warm and loving hug both smiling from ear to ear.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled someone on the stage behind them

"I HAVE FUCKING HAD ENOUGH WITH BOTH OF YOU!" she yelled again and Rainbow Dash turned towards the yeller with Applejack still in a firm and now protective hug.

There in front them stood Rose with a knife in her hand.

"I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT" Rose yelled again taking a slow step towards them ignoring the gasps and intrigued looks coming from the crowd.

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU'D GET AWAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME APPLEJACK ? ! ?" she took another step forward

"I WAS HURT!" another step

"I WAS HUMILIATED!" one more step closer to them.

it's like with each step she takes both girls get more frozen and sacred.

"I WAS BULLIED AND THREATENED!" another step.

...

"Twilight? What exactly was your plan?" Rarity asked terrified

"don't worry, it will take place any second now " answered Twilight obviously hiding that she is terrified and in panic

...

"BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? , I GOT TROUGH IT." she turned her back against them before speaking again "...though I'm not sure you will..."

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! " yelled Applejack and Rose froze

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE! "

Rose laughed "you know I can't do that right?" "Haha leave them a lone pff. Haha "

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! JUST FORGET WHAT SHE DID AND MOVE ON!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"I JUST WANTED HER TO LOVE ME!" Rose yelled back facing them again and taking one step closer making both of them shiver.

"YOU'RE MENTAL!" shouted Rainbow Dash again.

"ugh just shut up." Rose said silently pressing one of her palms to her forehead and again turning her back on them "all this noise is giving me a headache!" but the crowd continued to speak loudly and record videos on their phones.

"she's right, you are mental." Applejack spoke up and Rose tightened her grip on the knife

" and I will never, NEVER love you! "

at this Rose lost it.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" and in a quick motion Rose turned around and released her grip on the knife sending it flying towards Applejacks face. Applejack squeezed her eyes shut and heard a loud scream from the crowd and one even louder next to her.

'why can't I feel paint?' thought Applejack and slowly opened one of her eyes.

Her eyes widened in shock, there in front of her, about 5 centimeters away from her eyes was a bloody knifes edge pierced trough Rainbow Dashes palm and all that Applejack could do was look on Rainbow Dash screaming in pain.

Applejack didn't even know what to say, she was too shocked, scared and angry. She shot a glance to her friends holding their mouths closed in shock and she turned her gaze on Rose who didn't seem like she cared.

"ARE YOU FUCKING NORMAL?!" Applejack yelled filled with anger

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL A DOCTOR!" she yelled again but now facing the shocked crowd.

at this moment Rose took another knife out of her pocket and looked on Applejack with a wicked smile on her face.

"since I missed- you're next" and she took a step forward.

Applejack turned her attention back on Rainbow Dash still crying in pain

"oh Rainbow Ah'm so sorry" she let out a sob

"h-hey I'm ok" Rainbow Dash smiled "my head is just spinning" she said quietly still bleeding "I will protect you"

"Rainbow stay awake!" Applejack tried to move "Rainbow?"

"RAINBOW!"

"hmm? I'm here" she said in a whisper

"A-Ah can't move! "

"WHY CAN'T I MOVE?" she yelled on Rose

"oh? I guess your punch finally kicked in" she smiled again in that wicked way

"WHAT?!" Applejack shouted in terror

"yeah, well... better late than never right?" smiled Rose crouching down in front of Applejack and put her knifes edge on the girls shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER!" yelled Rainbow Dash punching Rose in the face, right before collapsing on all fours next to Applejack.

Rose just stood up like nothing happened and kicked Rainbow in her stomach and when she fell over, another kick followed to her face knocking her out completely.

All Applejack could do was scream NO and let her tears fall down her face. She looked on her friends wondering why aren't they helping them and saw that Fluttershy had passed out, Pinkie Pie doing something to Fluttershy, Rarity calling someone and Twiligh was nowhere to be seen, and by this time most of the students were outside the ballroom trying to call cops or something.

Once Rose was done with knocking Rainbow out she turned her attention back on the paralyzed, crying girl, continuing from were she left. Applekacks shoulder was once again met by the cold knifes blade but this time it pierced her skin making her squirm in pain.

"You know you left some deep scars on me and my sister Applejack" Rose said almost calmly "And I think it's only fair if I get to leave some of them on you too" she smiled and smoothly dragged the knife from Applejacks shoulder to her elbow, leaving a smooth, bloody line.

Applejack shut her eyes closed and screamed in pain as Rose went back up to her shoulder with the knife trough the cut making it deeper.

"I hope it h-" Rose was cut off by braking windows and men in uniforms and guns sliding down the rope surrounding her in a circle. She stood up still holding the knife as one of the men shouted "DROP YOUR WEAPON ON THE GROUND!" and others pointed their rifles on her.

Rose smiled again "I guess this is how it ends" and stabbed herself right in the heart falling down on the ground, muttering her last words to Applejack "You did this to me Applejack" and right there, while holding eye-contact with the farmer, she died.

After about ten minutes paramedics and police came in the dance room. Twilight and her big brother who was the 'Twilights plan' ran towards the police men to explain everything and possibly give their statements and Rarity went for the paramedics leading them towards Rainbow Dash who was still unconscious and bleeding on the stage few feet away from paralyzed, crying Applejack who was next to dead Rose, also bleeding on the stage.

- _1 Week later_ -

"Are you sure your hand is alright? It looks painful" Applejack spoke cringing whilst looking on Rainbow Dash struggling to hold the box full of apple cider.

"Im...ugh...fine" grunted Rainbow Dash "it's just a scratch, no big deal" she winked

Applejack gave her a look "Really? is a knife trough your hand just a scratch?"

Rainbow Dash stopped "Hey! for you? always"

Applejack shook her head and blushed a little "Rainbow, what am Ah going to do with ya?"

Rainbow Dash put down the box and wrapped her arms around Applejack planting a kiss on her neck "I have few things in mind"

Applejack chuckled "Like finally getting done with the job?"

"ugh fine" she said lifting up the box "but you have to feed me later"

"deal"


End file.
